Exorcists And Gods
by LuckydrawR
Summary: "Though this may be your wish I just don't want to see these kids suffer because of what their Father; Satan did." The man smiled at me and took out a five yen coin and flicked it towards me which I caught. I took out a wine bottle and dropped the coin inside before putting it away. "Shiro Fujimoto, your wish has been heard loud and clear. Let our fates intertwine." No pairings yet
1. Crossing Paths

_**I know I haven't written anything for my Sonic Fanfics in a while, but I've been watching more Anime and Manga than playing Sonic games. My ideas have stopped right now for Sonic, but I don't want to stop writing for other Fanfics like Anime and such since I hardly have any on my profile. I'm still writing my own Manga/Comic, so that is also taking time for me to write Fanfictions. I just really wanted to do this as I see this scene later on with Nora and ... I won't spoil it, but let's just say Rin goes through hell in it.**_

 _ **I wanted to try using first person again for this as I read one that had first person and switched between the different characters to give their different perspective on the story and I wanted to try it. I wanted to try something different other than third person, so that's why I'm going with first person. Also the chapter names will be based on the English titles of songs from Anime openings or endings. You can probably guess what Anime OP this chapter is named after. XD**_

 _ **Also, this will contain spoilers from the Noragami Manga and maybe the Blue Exorcist Manga. So, I recommend that you read both of these Manga before reading this to avoid spoilers ahead.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Crossing Paths**

 _ **Yato's POV**_

He had to be joking, right? This guy standing before me was holding up a picture of two kids in front of my eyes. The tall man beside him was trying to hold in his laughter as I examined the picture. I have to say that the noise the guy was making trying not to laugh was even worse than if he actually was laughing. The snickering noises he was making instead of laughter was annoying the heck out of me!

The moonlight casting down on us; forming a faint blue glow on the white suit the tall man wore and the other man's grey hair. I sighed and shook my head at the two. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I may grant wishes for a low price, but even this is out of my price range."

The man holding the picture seemed to look at me with a type of gravity behind his glasses as a glare crossed them, but his red eyes also told me that even he knew he was asking for too much. "I understand it's a little much for an unknown God like yourself, but these boys deserve to have an ordinary life. I want to help them achieve that and not let them be pushed aside just because their the sons of Satan."

A thoughtful look crossed my features as I thought over what he just said. These kids never did ask for the life they were thrust with which makes them targets for other exorcists and maybe even Gods. They have the blood of Satan in them and because of that they will be judged before they get a chance at even showing they're nothing like him.

My brows creased downward as I finally gave in. I couldn't let two innocent kids be killed just because they have the blood of a demon that killed a whole shrine in one night. It's unfair to judge simply on what the parent did while the kids have to suffer for that. I already know how that feels. "Alright, I'll watch over them." The man looked as if he was proud with himself for talking me into it which made me frown. "Though this may be your wish I just don't want to see these kids suffer because of what their Father; Satan did." I clenched my hands into fists as I remembered what my own Father put me through.

The man smiled at me and took out a five yen coin and flicked it towards me which I caught. I took out a wine bottle and dropped the coin inside before putting it away. "Shiro Fujimoto, your wish has been heard loud and clear. Let our fates intertwine."

10 Years Later ~~~~

It's really been that long since I made that wish? I was laying on the wooden floor in the attic of Kofuku and Daikoku's house as I stared at the ceiling in deep thought. I should probably go check on those two again. I haven't checked on them since Shiro's funeral. A small smile cracked across my face as I thought about what the older boy had said to Mephisto after the service.

 _I'm going to beat the shit out of Satan!_ Sure, you are kid, and I'm going to be a God of Fortune and have hundreds of followers someday. I like to believe that, but with my luck it probably won't happen. I sit up from my position on the floor and look over to my blond regalia as he works on his studies. I chuckle at the kid. He certainly does enjoy it, even if an ordinary teen would be ripping their homework up straight after they get it and saying the dog ate it.

I shifted my weight a little and stood up onto my feet, stretching as I did so which earned me Yukine's attention. "Oh, you're awake. I thought you were out, cold, after how much you drank earlier." I gasped at the blunt remark from my regalia. I didn't drink that much did I?

Though I decided against saying that out loud and decided with just shrugging my shoulders and giving the teen a small smile. I know he might find it strange of me not to reply straight away, but a job's a job. "I have to go on a job, Yukine."

The boy turned around to face me with a frown creasing his features and I can tell that he's suspicious. "Why? You didn't get a phone call like you usually do."

I had a feeling he'd say something like that. "It's an ongoing wish from an old customer. He said I have to 'check-up' on his sons." I had always visited the twins when I had no regalia with me, even when I had Tomone I had gone straight after she left and found out about Shiro. Since I've got Yukine now and won't be parting with him any time soon I have to tell him, so he doesn't think I wonder off somewhere.

I look to see the doubt in Yukine's orange eyes didn't fade away, but they more increased along with bringing in a hint of curiosity. "Well, since it's a job shouldn't I come along?"

"You don't need to. It's a safe job. I just need to check to see if the kids are alright and then leave," I told the fourteen-year old as I waved my hand at him as if saying by that gesture 'not to worry, I'll be fine', but he still didn't look like was going to let this slip.

"Yato…" He spoke in a more annoyed tone of voice and I know that's when Yukine doesn't like waiting around for me to come back. This kid is such a pain sometimes! I know I go off on errands sometimes on my own, but does he have to be so damn impatient! Ugh, teenagers...

This was wasting time as it was. We really don't need to continue a needless argument like this. I sighed, biting my bottom lip as I walked over to Yukine. "I guess you can come, but don't lose sight of me." He looked at me in confusion before we vanished in a flash of light and appeared in a room that had a sort of elegance to it, but also an aura of malice.

"Yato, are you here to see the Okumura brothers?" A voice made both of us turn toward, sitting behind a desk with his hands propped up and hiding a wicked smile was Mephisto Pheles.

I nodded at him with a frown crossing my features. I never really liked this guy. He always held an aura as if he was toying with you, but held up a façade that he was some sort of gentleman. I hate those kinds of people. "Yes, I am."

Mephisto leaned back in his chair as he hummed a cheery tune which made me glare at him. What is with this guy? I don't know why he's humming, especially when I've come to check on the boys. He's usually this way after he's witnessed an 'interesting battle' as he likes saying. My eyes suddenly grow wide as realisation hit me. I eyed Mephisto carefully and knew I was right. Something had happened to one of the boys. Mephisto is usually calm and likes to riddle around the truth, but today he seems like he's seen this so-called 'interesting battle' before his very eyes and can't help but hold in his joy like a little kid.

"Something happened, didn't it? You look a lot happier than usual…" My eyes narrowed at the man, still humming at his desk before me. "…like you've witnessed a battle of some sort."

Mephisto stopped humming as a smile crept across his features and he leaned forward in his seat. "That I have." He stood up and held his arms out as if trying to caress the ceiling in a huge hug. "It was magnificent!" His arms lowered back down, right hand grabbing hold of his white top hat and lowering it. "But … Mr Okumura had an unfortunate accident with my younger brother Amaimon and was taken to the Vatican."

I gritted my teeth together, crystal blue orbs wide in anger at this guy's lack of empathy! Just … why is he even their guardian if he can't even take care of them? He was planning on doing something like this to the brothers from the start … I can tell. He's got that grin on his face that indicates he wants to see more while his emerald green orbs shone with a hint of excitement.

"Rin Okumura lost control of his flames while attempting to protect his classmates from Amaimon," Mephisto began explaining the situation to me, finally. He's such a pain! "The Vatican has issued that Rin have a couple more months to pass the exorcist exam before he be executed."

"EXECUTED!" I exclaimed in shock unable to hold it back anymore. What was wrong with these people!? Can't they tell the kid can't control himself! There's no need to kill him! He just needs training!

I could feel Yukine clutching my tracksuit and asking me what was going and who it was I was talking to, but I was too focused on Mephisto as he walked around from his chair and stood before me. "Which is why … _you_ will be taking in Mr Okumura until things calm down here," Mephisto spoke with a tone that made me think he was enjoying every minute of this.

My eyes narrowed at the Demon King as I pointed a finger at him. "I can't take care of someone who's alive! Check-ups are fine, but actually looking after them!" This caused Mephisto to burst out into laughter and I frowned at him. I never knew someone could piss me off as much as this guy. He's as bad as Bishamon with her constant stalking and not many people piss me off enough as she does.

"You won't actually be taking care of him, but more watching him to make sure he doesn't cause any more trouble. Those are the orders from Yukio Okumura," Mephisto told me and my mouth fell open in astonishment. Yukio knew about Shiro's wish? When and how did he know? "That is for another time. The students here aren't too happy with Mr Okumura after his flames were revealed and sending him away for a while should calm things down a bit."

My features seemed to lighten up a bit as a sigh escaped my lips and shook my head; my hand running through my deep, violet hair as if I was contemplating what I'd gotten myself into. "Not only do I have look after one bratty teen, but another one. This month just keeps getting better and better."

I felt a hard punch in my back and grabbed at where my back had been attacked looking back at who had punched me to see Yukine glaring back at me. "Who's a brat!?"

Before I could reply to the clearly pissed off teen; a loud yelp caught our attention and we turned to the door to see Rin and a woman standing behind him, kicking him into the room. He whirls around to face the woman; her fire-like hair kept in a ponytail and she was wearing just her … UNDERWEAR! How the hell is that allowed at a school!? A sharp pain goes through my neck and glare down at the kid as he stares at the woman with a red tinge on his cheeks. That little pervert! I crushed my elbow down on his head, not that hard, but hard enough to give him the message that he was giving me pain and I think he got it.

"What the hell, Shura! Why do I have to see the damn clown?!" Rin exclaimed and I couldn't help, but let a smile broke across my face. So, the kid doesn't like Mephisto either. We might actually get along.

"It's Ms Kirigakure, remember, kid!" She told him in an authority-type of voice. She then, bent over and grabbed a long shaggy tail hanging out of Rin's pants which made the boy freeze. "Also, hide yer damn tail."

He seemed taken aback by the movement and jumped away from the woman, glaring at her with his dark, sky blue eyes. "Hey! Don't just grab it! It's sensitive!" The woman just snickered which made Rin growl at her. Well, at least it's not a life-line like Hiyori's is … is it?

"That wouldn't happen if you kept it tucked in," Mephisto chuckled to himself which led Rin to turn to us with a snarl creasing his features. I can guess that Mephisto makes him just as angry and uncomfortable to be around or maybe even more so than me. He looks as though he doesn't like the Demon King at all.

"The hell you want you bastard!" Rin exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the purple goateed man. I noticed that Rin seemed to be clutching a strap that hung over his shoulder and he looked ready to take it off. My eyes narrow at the red cloth on his back held by the strap. That must be the sword that hold his demon powers; Kurikara.

Mephisto gestured to Yukine and me as if it was a common thing to pawn the kid off to someone else. What a jerk. "You will be spending the next few weeks with these two."

Rin looked at Yukine and me in shock before turning back to Mephisto with a deadpanned look on his face. Does he not think I'm good enough to take care of him? "You've got to be kidding, right?"

There it is! The rejection! I knew it would come at some point. Well, maybe I can at least make a good impression on him. "Apparently not; good luck staying sane." I gasped and turned to Yukine in shock as he just looked up at me with his arms in his green jacket; glaring at me. "What? It's the truth."

I leaned forward near Yukine as if to intimidate him, but he knows me too much from this day and age for me to intimidate him. "It's hard to find a promising customer, remember." I whispered to Yukine as I gave him a huge grin and the kid just kept his glare on me. I turned back to Rin and Mephisto; pointing to the latter. "He's filled us in on your situation." I saw Rin freeze up and I shook my head and laughed a little at his hesitation. "Don't worry. I've known for quite some time about you and your brother." I took out a five yen coin from my wine bottle and held it up with a smile. "I grant wishes and one of them was by Shiro Fujimoto."

This seemed to cause the hesitation to leave Rin as his eyes widened at this. "You met the old man?"

"I wasn't exactly up to performing his wish, but guilt got the best of me," I laughed as I put the coin back in the wine bottle.

"Mr Okumura…" Rin turned to face Mephisto as a huge grin was planted across him face. "…do you know what he is?" Rin shakes his head and Mephisto chuckles, lifting his hat up to give me a sly smirk. I know that he's going to reveal to Rin that I'm a God, but like I won't blurt it out while I'm having one of my … ehem 'moments'. "He's a God. A God of Calamity to be more precise."

* * *

 _ **That's the first chapter of Exorcists And Gods! It was actually quite fun and as you can tell it's in Yato's first person perspective. I'm planning on doing it in Rin's perspective next chapter. I hope I got everyone in character as I usually like keeping them as close to their canon persona as possible. I was also too lazy to draw the cover, so just stuck a bunch of pictures together for it (I see a few people on here do that anyway). I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **D0A OUT!**_


	2. Deal With

**Chapter 2: Deal With**

 _ **Rin's POV**_

A God!? There's no way this tracksuit-wearing weirdo is a God! Let alone a God of Calamity! The clown has to be messing with me; he has to be. As I'm about to turn around to retort to Mephisto I'm given a bag and not a light one at that. I look towards Shura; who had given me the bag. "The hell is in here?! Bricks!" I exclaim as I try to lift it up into my arms properly, even with my demon strength that seems impossible!

"Yer books and a bunch of worksheets we made for you to complete." I stared at Shura with shock in my eyes with my mouth hanging open and gasping, but nothing came out. "You didn't think we'd let you go anywhere without taking some study material with you. Yer still going to do yer studies where yer going, kid."

Now my mouth hung wide open before a growl passed through my throat and I looked away from her, a frown crossing my features. "Damn it. I thought when you said I was leaving the academy for a while you meant no studies too."

Shura approached and bent down to my eye-level; her violet eyes held amusement in them as a smirk crossed her face. "Oh, I thought you liked it here?"

"I'm better in the field than writing shit down! Screw studying!" I exclaimed which earned a sigh from her as she grabbed my head and shoved me over to the guy in the tracksuit; making me nearly tumble over from the force of her push. She's knows I'm carrying a bag that I can hardly carry so why freaking push me!?

"Rin, it's only until things cool down here." I turn around to face Shura; who held a look I'd never seen on her face before. Was she … concerned for me? "Yato and his regalia will take care of you…" Her eyes narrowed at the guy behind me as if intimidating him. "…won't you?"

I turned to face him as a laugh escaped his lips and he nodded, rubbing the back of his head as if embarrassed by this turn of events. Well, he's not the only one. "Yea, sure, a God makes sure to take their wishes straight to heart!"

"Corny much…" I looked to who had said that and saw a boy no younger than me behind the guy called Yato. I have to admit that what he said was kind of corny. I think I might like this kid if I'm gonna be living with them.

"So, you've got everything you need. You can leave now, Mr Okumura," Mephisto cooed as he waved at the three of us to leave.

"Oh, piss off you clown!" I exclaimed as Yato grabbed my shoulder; hearing a sigh come from his mouth and we disappeared from Mephisto's office. Wait, we disappeared from Mephisto's office!? What the hell! We suddenly appeared in another room that looked as if it was a clean attic with boxes near the walls, a desk near a large window and two futons on the floor. I fell backwards in shock, dropping the bag beside me as I looked around. "W…What the hell…"

"Yato, Daikoku won't be happy about this," I heard the boy whisper to Yato and once I looked up at them; Yato seemed like he didn't care, waving his hands as though to push the problem aside.

"Daikoku won't like it, but Kofuku won't mind," Yato said as if the issue had already passed. I bit my bottom lip, believing something bad was gonna happen and I didn't like it. I sighed and stood up as Yato turned around to face me with a huge smile on his face which freaked me out a little. Is that how I look when I grin all the time? Freaky. "Anyways, I'm the God Yato and this is my regalia Yukine." He pointed to the boy beside him; who just plopped down on the ground, turned around and started working at the desk.

Wow, this kid reminds me of Yukio when he wants to get his work done. "Not very friendly is he?" I asked, more bluntly than I had meant to, earning a huff from the younger teen.

"You two will get along just fine! It's just the house owners you need to worry about," Yato told me which caught my attention straight away.

"Wait … This isn't your house!" I exclaimed a lot more loudly than I had expected.

"Of course it isn't. He doesn't even have his own shrine," Yukine stated as he began to write something in his book. I blinked at this and looked at Yato; a God without a shrine? That's gotta be tough. Poor guy. Though mooching off of someone else is definitely a no-go even for a God.

Yato just rubbed behind his head, still holding the smile on his fave though it seemed more nervous now. "Actually I do have a shrine."

"Why aren't we there then?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

Yato then, pointed his finger at the windowsill and I turned and saw a miniature shrine sitting there with his name carved into it. It looked like it had been hand-made out of wood and other materials; whoever made it really did a good job. "It's a God's greatest wish to get shrine because it makes them know that people will remember them." I saw that the guy before me was looking at the shrine with a hint of contempt in his crystal eyes. A shrine really means that much to a God? Whoever made it for him must really care deeply for him and known about how much he wanted one then.

"What's the ruckus up here?" I heard a deep voice growl and I had the distinct feeling that this guy is going to be a real pain to get along with … like Suguro. Though once the guy came up I stopped and thought about how scarily similar he looked to Suguro except without the two-types of coloured hair and piercings, but that only lasted briefly before his face darkened and he PUNCHED YATO INTO THE ROOF! What the hell is this guy!? "I didn't say you could bring someone over!"

I could only stare as Yato's head made contact with the guy's fist, hit the roof and then landed on the ground again. Yato coughed once he landed on the ground and sat up, smiling at the guy as if nothing happened. How the hell can he smile after he was punched into the roof! "It's from a wish I have to fulfil. I have to take care of him for a little while."

The guy loomed over Yato while cracking his knuckles which was starting to freak me out. I looked over to Yukine; who seemed to watch with a bored look as if this happened all the time. Wait, did it really!? Was this some form of entertainment to him!? "Why wasn't I informed about this?"

My attention turned back to the two as the man had Yato by his tracksuit shirt and glared down on him. Yato just shrugged, keeping his smile on his face not caring if he got pummelled. "It kind of just happened."

"Really now?"

A nod from Yato and I sat down, guessing this was going to go on for a while. I opened the bag Shura gave me, ignoring the argument in front of me; since that's what Yukine was doing and took out a few worksheets that I'm meant to do, looking down at the sheets of paper nearly made my eyes bug out. They were mostly revision worksheets! "W…What the hell is this!?" I flip the papers, catching the attention of the arguing duo and Yukine. "Revision! Really Yukio! Really!" I fall onto my back, dropping the papers in the process and splaying my arms out in exhaustion just from looking at the sheets.

The guy growled at me and finally let Yato go as I sat up to begin picking the sheets up and stuffing them back in the bag so as not to piss him off. "If you're gonna stay here you might as well work for it." I looked up at him in shock at what he said. "Do you know any way you can do that?"

"Err … I can cook," I told him, but it came out as more of a question as if asking if that would help.

This only made him look more closely at me with a glare. I didn't know whether he was trying to figure out whether he should let me in his kitchen or was trying to figure me out. He then, stood back up and huffed, folding his arms together. "Fine, you can cook." As he walked away I thought I heard him mutter, "I need a break every once and a while anyway."

Once he left the room I fell back onto the floor and exhaled. That guy reminds me way too much of Suguro for me to be scared of him. "That was Daikoku." I hear Yato's voice come from beside me as he looks to the door in a bored way. "He is scary when you first meet him…" The purple-haired man turns to face me with a huge grin on his face. "…but he's actually really into kids."

My eyes widened and my hands clenched around the cloth of Kurikara and before Yato can blink I whacked him on the head with it, shocking Yukine and Yato. "Is that meant to be a joke because I don't find it funny?"

I sat back down, grumbling to myself, but once I did I heard laughter and looked to see Yukine laughing. "I can't believe you just got hit on the head with a sword without it being sheathed!" I blinked at this, but smirked a little at the younger teen's sense of humour. These people certainly are weird, but I feel as though I can live here for however long I'm meant to stay here.

"Hey, kid! Help me with dinner will you!"

When I heard Daikoku's voice I wondered whether to go or not as I sat up and stared at the ground. I'm not even settled in properly. I don't know. I feel so awkward here. I don't really know the people and being away from Yukio makes it worse. My eyelids lowered to cover my blue orbs as I felt so lost without my twin. Damn it, why did I have be sent so far away from him?

I felt a nudge on my shoulder and looked to see Yato grinning down on my and I frowned at him. "I know you miss those at the academy, but you'll go back soon. Just try and get used to us and we'll get used to you."

I sighed and nodded at what Yato said. I had to give these guys a chance. I couldn't just say I don't like them from a first meeting when I don't even know them. That's how I felt when I first met Suguro and the guys and then we got to actually become friends … until that damn camping trip.

I stood up and began to head for the door and looked down the stairs as the situation really began to dawn on me. I was in someone else's house and I mostly didn't feel comfortable with this. I know I went ahead to see what Yukio was doing when he went to Shiemi's supply shop, but that was on a mission … this is different. I never actually went inside. I just feel so … I shake my head and walk down the stairs with determined eyes. Stop that, Rin! You're not a coward! This is just a house!

I walk down the stairs and reached a doorway to a living room where a girl was sitting with BRIGHT PINK HAIR! It's brighter than Shima's! She heard me and turned to face me with a huge goofy grin on her face. "Daiki told me that Yatty brought you back from somewhere and that you'll be staying with us for a little while." Her smile widened at this. "How wonderful!"

She lunged at me and I knew what she was trying to do. She was gonna try and give me a hug! Why? I don't exactly know, but being glomped by someone I just met isn't exactly a pleasant first meeting; though before I could move away, she was picked up by the back of her shirt which looked a lot like a school uniform. "My lady, please don't do that to the guest."

She gave Daikoku a pout as he put her back on the floor as she turned back to me. "My name is Kofuku! What's yours?" Her excitement is almost contagious … how is this guy not jumping off the walls like her? Or is he the one that keeps her in check? Now I know how Yukio must feel with me bouncing around all the time. Though I can't help it if I'm so curious about every damn mission he goes on!

"I'm Rin Okumura," I said with a small smile, trying to show that I'm not some temperamental teen that whines about homework all the time. Well, in truth I actually am.

"Okay, Rin, you'll help me cook dinner," Daikoku ordered, well, I think it was an order. He looked over to the still grinning Kofuku; who looked like she had just had a huge sugar rush. "Kofuku, behave."

"Okay!" She exclaimed with her high-pitched voice which reminded me a little of Shiemi's. I turned to follow Daikoku into the kitchen as I heard one last thing from Kofuku. "Make sure not to burn anything, Rinni!" I turned around to face her in shock as she just giggled and sat back down at the coffee table and I was pulled into the kitchen by Daikoku, forcefully.

What did she mean by that? Did she know about me and my flames? I mean she can't can she, because Yato said he was the only one that knew! Is there something going on here that I don't know about?

* * *

 _ **The second chapter of Exorcists And Gods (My Noragami & Blue Exorcist Crossover) which I am enjoying writing so far. The first beginning chapters will just be Rin getting used to living with Yato and Yukine until we get to some actual action, sorry about that; still trying to figure out how the story will go. Also, obviously this takes place right after Rin's trial in the Vatican from Chapter 14 (Manga) and Episode 15 (Anime), but obviously won't take place in either universe to avoid confusion or plot holes. In Noragami, I was thinking at first to place it before Yato and Bishamon made up (Possibly around beginning of Aragato), but then I thought maybe a little after that before he's kidnapped by Nora (Episode 8 of Aragato). Anyways, that's all I'm gonna reveal about it right now. Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **P.S. I decided that Kofuku should give Rin a nickname since she loves doing that like Yukine-Yukki, Yato-Yatty, Hiyori-Hiyorin ('Yori' in the dub) and Bishamon-Bisha. I thought it'd suit her to give Rin a nickname since she does it with everyone else.**_

 _ **P.P.S I added a little to the chapter as I forgot all about mentioning his little shrine that Hiyori made. I just thought to quickly add it in while re-reading it.😋**_

 _ **D0A OUT!**_


	3. Brand New World

**Chapter 3: Brand New World**

 _ **Yukine's POV**_

A half hour after Rin had left the attic for the kitchen to help with preparing dinner with Daikoku, Yato and I were called down and we both stood in the doorway at the feast prepared for us; our mouths hung wide open in shock. Just … how?! Daikoku has never cooked this much before! Why did he suddenly feel the need to cook this much?

My amber orbs looked to Daikoku and I can guess Yato was doing the same, but I was sadly mistaken when he had already sat down and started to dig in. What a pain in the ass. "Don't look at me, kid." I stared at the brunette in surprise as he pointed to the doorway as Rin finally came in. " _He_ did most of the cooking."

"Did I miss something?" He asked as if clueless to what happened in here. I feel as if the people Yato find just get stupider and stupider just like him.

Yato jumps up and puts an arm around Rin and I can see a look of annoyance appearing in Rin's eyes. "Rin, this food looks absolutely amazing! Where'd you learn to cook?"

"No one knew how to cook where I grew up, so someone had to," Rin replied simply as if wanting Yato to get off him. I can understand why. The guy annoys the crap out of anyone around him, including me.

Yato took his arm off of Rin since he wanted to eat and I sat down beside Rin, not wanting to sit anywhere near my Master. All through the meal; Kofuku or Yato would complement Rin's cooking and I'd get constant complaints from Yato of why I'm not sitting beside HIM. It was an average meal, but was different with Rin there and it … felt nice.

I wonder what Hiyori would think of Rin? As soon as that thought came to my head; there was a tapping sound at the sliding paper door. Daikoku got up and answered it and in fact she's there clear as day. "Hiyori, why are you here?" I asked, quite surprised, considering how late it was.

She just gave us a sweet smile and held up a bag. "Sorry, I had a few things to do today, so I decided to come over and drop these by now." Her pink eyes drifted over the table and spotted Rin, cocking her head to the side at seeing him. "Who's that?"

I was about to answer, but Kofuku beat me _and_ Yato to it as she jumped over the table, landing on top of Rin and surprising the heck out of me! Why the hell would she do that!? Doesn't she know that guys hate it when girls lunge at them out of the blue like that!? Though I only realise she's just knocked him over and just playing around, but still… that went little too far. "His name's Rin, Yatty brought him over from one of his jobs."

I noticed Hiyori's eyes move to Yato and he just gave her a huge grin. Yea, like that'll work. Though I blinked in surprise as Hiyori came into the house and bowed, smiling at Rin. "Well, my name's Hiyori Iki, nice to meet you Rin."

"I would say 'hi' back, but I'm kinda pinned down," Rin stated, an eye twitching in annoyance at Kofuku's obvious childishness. She finally decided to get off him and he groaned, holding his stomach. "Who knew a girl could be so heavy."

Uh oh, now he's done it. You shouldn't say stuff like that while Daikoku's around. Rin was picked up by the collar of his shirt as Daikoku glared at him at eye-level. "You dare insult, my lady!"

Rin held his arms up as if trying to avoid a fight though knowing Daikoku I'm not sure that will happen. "She had just burrowed me over and was sitting on my stomach after I had just eaten! How exactly do you think I feel?" At least he didn't compare it to being kicked. That would be a Yato move right there.

Though everyone in the room was surprised when Daikoku put Rin down and just glared at him. I certainly didn't expect that. I guess I'm so used to seeing him beat up Yato that I thought he'd do it to Rin too. "You've got quite the attitude, kid, but if you intend to stay here you will have to follow the rules of this house." I noticed his glare aiming over to Yato and it darkening as if he wanted to beat him up senseless again.

"I know that," Rin said as if he was determined to gain our trust.

Daikoku nodded at him and began clearing up the table, standing he looked over to Hiyori; who looked shocked at what just happened. "Hiyori, why don't you take those things up with Yukine and Rin? I'll clean up things here."

She nodded, grabbed my arm and raced up the stairs around the corner of the dining room as Rin followed behind us. When I looked behind at Rin it seemed as though he had a distant look in his eyes. It was as though he didn't want to be here yet he also knew he had to. I know he can't go back to the school he came from, but I don't understand why. What exactly happened for him to be sent to live with us? Did he do something wrong? He doesn't seem like a bad person; I just don't get it.

Once we got to the room; Hiyori sat across from me at my desk and began handing me the books she brought over. I noticed her eyes drifted to Rin as he lay on his back on the floor, staring at the ceiling. "Rin, do you go to school?"

This caught my attention as I turned to face Rin as well. What school exactly did he attend? Well, he must've been paying attention because he sat up and looked at us with a small smile, but it seemed forced. "I go to True Cross Academy."

"T…That's a very prestigious school!" Hiyori exclaimed in shock as she dropped a book on the table out of shock. She knew about this school?

Rin nodded his head at her statement and held up two fingers which at first confused us until he spoke. "My main goal is to go to the Cram School which is to be trained as an exorcist…" That's when his whole demeanour changed as I saw hatred cross his face and his fists clench. "…which is to kill demons."

My eyes widened at this as did Hiyori's; I can only guess. A school that Hiyori said was known to be high-status trained people to kill demons! How is that possible?! "How can you learn normal studies as well as becoming an exorcist?"

"Well, there are the normal classes for those that don't know about demons and then there's the Cram School for those that want to participate in anything demon related; like me!" Rin said as he pointed to himself.

I couldn't believe this. The school that Rin went to taught them how to hunt demons! Is that why when Yato and I entered that guy's office I felt a chill go through me like I was in the eyesight's of a predator and I was his prey? Just what goes on at that school? And even worse … what happened to Rin for him to be sent away like that?

"Are demons … like phantoms?" I heard Hiyori ask. I never thought of that. Yato and I hunt phantoms, but do they have any relation to demons?

I looked back at Rin and he looked as though he was in deep thought. I'm guessing he's not good at thinking on the spot. I lowered my eyelids as Rin began to tap his head until he finally shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know. I kind of … fall asleep in class, so I don't find out that kind information."

"WHAT!?" Hiyori and I both exclaimed. You've got to be kidding me? He wants to be an exorcist yet he doesn't listen in class! What the hell!

Rin just rubbed behind his head in awkwardness which he should be more _embarrassed_ about his pride rather than falling asleep in class. "I'm a lot better in the field than studying that's why I don't bother listening or ... staying awake for that matter." A light laugh escaped his lips, but he ended up glared at the bag he was given before we left the office earlier. "…though I get given a butt-load of homework."

Before I could ask anything about the homework he gets we're interrupted by the sound of footsteps and Yato entering the room. "Seems like you kids are getting along nicely," he states as he leans against the doorframe.

"You could say that…" I mumbled.

"Rin told us he comes from True Cross Academy and that they train people to become exorcists to fight demons. Is this true?" Hiyori asked Yato with a curious look on her face.

I looked to Yato to see him … actually looking like he couldn't explain. As if he didn't know what to say. His face was contorted in shock and I think I have the distinct idea he was trying to hide it from us, but Rin blurted it out. Yato sighed to himself and nodded as he loosened his neck scarf. "It is."

"Are demons like phantoms?" I asked, becoming just as curious as Hiyori. Since Rin couldn't answer that question might as well ask Yato.

This caused Yato to look a little panicked and he rubbed the back of his neck as if thinking the answer over in his head. Gosh, how much alike are these two? I look between the clueless look on Rin and the thoughtful one on Yato; yep, they definitely are.

"Well, to explain it to you clearly. Phantoms are spirits that has been corrupted and gone over the border that separates life and death. Regalia's are on the border of that line since they are dead and if they come into contact with a phantom they can become corrupted which equals in their Master being blighted," Yato explained what me and Hiyori knew all too well, but looking at Rin; he was in shock.

"Wait a minute…" He pointed a finger at me which I did not expect from how dumb I thought he was. "…You're dead!"

I heard Yato groan and the three of us turned to see him, rubbing his temple. "Yes, Yukine is technically dead, but he is an uncorrupted spirit. Those of the near-shore; the living; you and Hiyori can't always see us of the far-shore; Yukine and I because we're on the border of life and death. We blend with the crowd and look like any other person you wouldn't care about on the streets. Gods and their regalia's; who are spirits of dead; people can't make much contact with the world of the living unless asked for it."

Once Yato had finished explaining all this to Rin I noticed that Rin looked sad. Oh crap, don't tell me he's pitying us!? Wait a minute. He isn't sad because of what Yato said it's as if … he understands what we're going through ... but how could he unless he's dead too. Why do I have a feeling he's hiding something more about what happened at the Academy?

"That's a lot to take in, but…" he suddenly smiled at us, trying to show he wasn't fazed by it. "…you're helping me, so why can't I help you!"

This just caused Yato to laugh which made Hiyori, Rin and I to turn to him. "Kid, you're really something. I actually think that old man of yours was right when he told me to look out for you."

"The old man said that?" Yato gave Rin a huge smile which surprised Rin at first before he smiled back. "Thanks!"

Hiyori and I looked at each other before Yato shuffled into the room and sat down under the window between me and Rin. "Anyways, a demon isn't dead from what I know. They're mainly just creatures that like to play pranks on the living, but also can't be seen by most of them unless they have something called a 'temptant' I think it was. Though there are those few that like to cause destruction in the living realm." I could see a glare in Yato's eyes and I could tell he didn't exactly like demons either. "They're from another dimension which they come from through holes in our dimension and theirs to wreak havoc and the exorcists stop them from doing that."

"Another dimension?" I asked Yato with a quizzical look on my face. "How is that possible?"

Yato turned to look at me and his crystal blue eyes held a darkness to them I had only seen a few times. "You've heard of Hell, right, Yukine?" I swallowed and nodded my head at his question. "That dimension is the equivalent of that. It's called Gehenna."

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 of Exorcists And Gods and basically this chapter is Yato explaining to Yukine, Rin and Hiyori the difference between phantoms and demons. I thought that they would be different since phantoms are corrupted spirits and demons are creatures from Gehenna they'd be very different. The story is still getting into the groove of where it wants to go, but I feel maybe it might start to get more interesting around chapter 6 or later. That's all I'm saying for now. Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **D0A OUT!**_


	4. It's The Right Time

**Chapter 4: It's The Right Time**

 ** _Yato's POV_**

"How do you know so much about demons?" Rin exclaimed as I turned to him not looking the least bit shocked that he had shouted like that.

"I'm a God; so I've been around a long time, kid. I would've come across some demons or exorcists in my time," I told Rin as I leaned back against the wall, trying to nod off after everything that happened today. "Anyway, that's enough for now. You guys should get some sleep."

Midnight - 12:10am~~~~

Hiyori had gone home directly after I explained the difference between phantoms and demons. It didn't seem to faze her much, but I know that she's hiding how she truly feels. She's scared of being involved with me and Yukine; knowing about phantoms and that the dead wonder as a God's weapon. Though she acts like she loves hanging around us. Maybe I'm being a bit overdramatic, but I don't want to get her into any sort danger; especially after what happened with Kugaha … and usually danger follows me wherever I go or I'm the one that finds _it_.

I looked over to the two sleeping forms of Rin and Yukine as they slept on the two of the three futons laid out by Daikoku before bed since he didn't want Rin sleeping in the one I did. Saying it smelled of sweat! I don't smell that bad now do I!? Though taking a closer look at Rin I can see a faint glow by his head. I mean, I know Yukine sleeps with the light on so both Rin and I would need a board in front of our heads to stop the light from annoying the crap out of us while we try to sleep. That can only mean one thing; he's awake! As I approach his futon I notice that he was staring at his phone as if waiting for a message to come through. I sigh to myself; rubbing my hand through my hair. Kids these days and their pieces of technology.

"He still hasn't text me…" Rin muttered faintly, barely above a whisper.

I lifted my eyebrow at hearing this as I stared at the phone. Did he mean Yukio? I leaned over and grabbed the phone from his hand, surprising Rin; making him turn around to face me as I close it. "Shouldn't you be asleep, kid?"

He rolled back onto his side as if giving me an attitude. Gah! This is bad Yukine all over again! I hate it when teens have an attitude! They act like total brats! "It's none of your business whether I stay up late or not."

I narrowed my eyes, slightly at him since I _am meant_ to look after him for the next few weeks. "It may not be my business, but I'm technically taking care of you until you can go back to True Cross." I heard a slight growl rumble from his throat as a reply. "I'll take that as an 'I don't like it here even though I've been here for a few hours'." I can't help but torment him, he's just as fun to make fun of as Yukine.

"It's not that…" His eyes seemed to cloud over as if there were unshed tears he wanted to let out, but didn't. I don't know whether it was because of his pride or not; but geez, why can't teenagers these days just let it all out! Why do they have to keep their emotions locked away like this? Is it really pride that makes them do that? Well, it _is_ called a deadly sin for a reason!

"I can tell you're bothered by something and it's got something to do with your brother, right?" Rin his turned to look at me as he sat up and I gave him a light smile. "Don't fret anything about it. Once you're done here you can go back to True Cross and forget all about us." I leaned closer to Rin and my crystal blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the room as I stared at the teen with a dark glint in my eyes. "That is … if you'll want to forget after you leave."

Midday - 12:00pm - One Week Later~~~~

I'm not sure if I freaked Rin out after what I said to him on his first night here, but he seemed to go to sleep without a problem afterwards. Maybe he just didn't want to see my face for the rest of the night. Come on, who wouldn't want to look at this face!? Although since he's been here a whole week now, everyone has started to get used to him being around; even Rin has started to get used to being here. It's nice to see him, Yukine and Hiyori getting on and then helping Daikoku with the cooking. It's almost as if he's not worrying about what happened at the Academy; though … he'll have to face them sooner or later. I know that as a fact as he won't be staying here forever no matter how much he enjoys our company.

I sighed as I lay on the floor in the attic. I was bored out of my mind. I needed a job to do and needed one now. I know Rin was my job right now, but he can take care of himself. He's not a child. I look over to Yukine studying with Hiyori while Rin just napped beside the desk. I lower my eyelids at the sight and a small smile crossed my lips. That kid seems to not like studying at all.

"Oy! Wake up!" Yukine exclaimed as he threw his rubber at Rin's head which made the other teen blink his eyes open in surprise.

"Huh?" He sat up and looked at Yukine with a pout on his face as if saying he wanted to nap longer.

Yukine groaned and Hiyori giggled at the dazed look on Rin's face. The teen rubbed his eyes and yawned from his nap. "You should probably work on your own school work, Rin," Hiyori told Rin.

Rin lay back down as if he didn't care about it. "To hell with that crap. I probably won't do well on it anyway."

The atmosphere surrounding Hiyori and Yukine suddenly changed as their expressions of shock suddenly changed to glares as they loomed over Rin; a dark aura surrounding them. The teen stared up at them as if trying to figure out what he did to piss them off. Well, dissing school work in front these two … not a good move.

"You're as bad as Yato with your laziness! Do your studies and stop lazing about!" Hiyori exclaimed and her remark caught me off-guard, making me gasp and fall over from shock. Though I think Rin's pride was more squashed than mine as he didn't seem to care that he had walked over MY BACK to get to his bag!

Though just as he opened the bag; my phone rang and I quickly opened it with a huge grin on my face and a cheery voice, "Hello, Delivery God Yato at your service! How may I help you?" I listened to the person on the other end as Yukine, Hiyori and Rin stared at me, waiting for me to end the call and tell them what was happening. "Alright, I'll be right there!" I ended the call and turned to them. "Yukine, we got a job."

"What kind of job?" he asked in a monotone voice. Can this kid speak any more like a robot?

I gave him a thumbs up with the grin still on my face. "You'll get to see for real what a demon is!"

This seemed to catch Rin's attention which I didn't exactly want. Yukine and Hiyori however looked shocked that I got a job to fight a demon instead of a phantom. This caused uncertainty to rise within both of them. "Are you sure about this, Yato?"

I nodded at them, still holding the huge grin on my face. "Of course I am. I'm a God remember. I've seen a lot of crazy stuff!"

Yukine rolled his eyes at me, but hearing about the demon caused Rin to grab the red cloth his sword was kept in. "I want to come!"

I turned to look at Rin; I wasn't even surprised he was going to ask that. This kid seems to like jumping into danger before thinking things through. Kind of like me a bit. Why did I even compare us? Ugh! "I'm sorry, but you have to stay here."

This seemed to cause him to pout and start an argument which will be entertaining for Yukine, but frustrating for me. This is why I didn't want to take in another teenage brat. I have work to do. "What!? Why? I'm training to be an exorcist, so killing demons is what I'm training to do!"

"Just because you're an exorcist in-training doesn't mean it's alright for me to take you with me. I take my jobs seriously, so if you get hurt it's my head," I told Rin and he seemed to freeze up at that as if understanding the situation now. Yea, obviously I meant it when I said if Rin got hurt it wouldn't be a pretty sight of what punishment I'd get from Yukio since I'm meant to protect Rin. Hell, I'd hate to think what Mephisto would do to me. I shiver slightly at the thought.

He growled to himself and glared at me, an obvious look of irritation in his eyes. "Can't I just watch then? Studying is boring and I learn more by being on the field."

I sighed to myself, rubbing my temples before putting a smile on my face. "Alright, fine, but you have to make sure to do as I say." He just scoffed back as an answer. Typical teen behaviour…

I called Yukine over and he came over to me with Hiyori following him which made Rin seem shocked about it. Before he could ask anything we disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in a grassy field far from the city. I looked around for the demon that I had been called about, scratching my head; wondering where it was.

A noise caught my attention and I whirled around just as a creature with two heads and stiches covering its body jumped at me. "What the hell is that?!" I heard Yukine yell.

"Sekki!" I shouted which surprised him causing him to turn into an orb of light and reappear in my hands as two blades with bandages on the hilts.

"What the hell happened to Yukine!?" I heard Rin exclaim and I sighed to myself. That's right. Rin has never seen a regalia transform into their weapon form before. This would be his first time seeing it. No wonder he sounds so freaked out.

"He's a regalia, remember. I'm his Master. He's a spirit that can transform into a weapon to help me fight phantoms and without a regalia a God is pretty much powerless." I got into a stance, ready to fight before looking over at Rin and noticing that he was taking his sword out of its red case. What's he doing!? He knows he shouldn't use his sword unless he really needs to! "What are you doing!?"

Rin just looked at me; he still had a wide-eyed look on his face, but it changed to more determination when our eyes met. "I'll give you some back-up if you can't defeat it. I _have_ fought a Neberius before."

"A what?" I asked, but before he could answer the demon threw a fist at me which I countered by holding up one of my two blades, trying to slice its fist. What I didn't expect was to hear a cry of pain come from Yukine and then for me to feel a sting in my neck. "Ah! What … the hell?" I grabbed at my neck in pain from the slight sting I had felt and looked at the twin blades. What just happened?

"Yato! Yukine!" I could hear Hiyori call to me. What was going on? Why was this demon affecting Yukine like that? I glared up at it as another fist came at me; making me hesitate, but before I could counter I was pushed out of the way by Rin as he countered it with his STILL SHEATHED KURIKARA! How strong _is_ this kid!? Oh wait, he's half-demon. Never mind...

I shook my head at the force that Rin had shoved me aside by and glared at the teen, holding a fist up as if to emphasize my point. "Hey! I was trying to do my job, kid!"

"It didn't look like you were getting anything done!" He snapped at me as if irritated by my attitude.

"Tch." I looked down at my blades, rubbing my neck at where I had been stung. How? Yukine hasn't stung me since the ablution, so why did he just then? "Revert, Yuki." The swords glowed and transformed back into Yukine. I noticed he was clutching his chest and a look of fear was on his face. I don't get it. Can a regalia not kill a demon like they can a phantom?

"Yato…" I turned to see Hiyori run up to us with a look of worry on her face. "…what happened just then?"

I shook my head at her question; like I could answer it anyway. I looked over to Rin; who was fighting the demon and handling himself pretty well against it that is until it punched him in the stomach and he was knocked back near us! How … is that thing so strong!? I look over to where Rin landed, but he was already getting up, using his sword as a crutch.

I noticed a light smirk on Rin's face as he stood back up on his feet. "That didn't even hurt; fighting a normal demon is nothing compared to a Demon King."

This was a side of Rin I hadn't seen before. It's a smug and confident side that looked as though he enjoyed fighting demons because it's more interesting than doing school work. I guess that explains why he's more of a physical person than a study one. Still, I feel this could go one way or the other and I definitely don't want to get my head shot in by Yukio.

"Rin, stop, you'll hurt yourself!" I was surprised to see that Hiyori had been the one to speak up to stop Rin before me. Though both her and Yukine had really started to become quite friendly with him. She must see him as a friend already which is good. He really needs one of those right now.

Rin spun around to face the three of us with a huge grin on his face. "I'll be fine. I've faced a Demon King after all. A Neberius is nothing compared to that!"

I could tell Hiyori and Yukine were confused by what he just said. Once Rin turned back to face the demon; he held his sword by the hilt and the sheath. I widened my eyes at seeing this. He was going to unsheathe his sword! What's he thinking? That idiot! "Rin, don't!"

Though he didn't listen and unsheathed his sword. A wall of blue flames enveloped him before they calmed down and his body was licking with the blue fire; his tail swished out from under his shirt with a flame on the tip, ears elongated, teeth sharpened into fangs and two flames appeared on his head to look like horns. Rin clutched his sword tightly and lunged at the demon with a loud scream.

His sword came down near where the demon stood and fire spread out from the tip of his sword, heading towards the demon. I stared wide-eyed at the power that was kept sealed within the blade. So, that's why he's never allowed to open the sword unless necessary. It's power is so … destructive. It could easily control him if he was weak enough for it to.

"What happened to Rin?" I heard Hiyori's worried voice ask.

"Was he always like this?" Yukine's voice came after.

I bit my lip, wondering whether I should tell them or not. This was why Rin shouldn't have opened that damn sword! Being with Hiyori and Yukine would've given him a fresh start to help get over what happened at the Academy and now he does this! What an idiot! I let out a sigh and looked to them as they watched Rin fight the demon. It's not my responsibility to tell them; it's Rin's. He'll have to tell them when this is over.

* * *

 _ **The fourth chapter of Exorcists And Gods. I decided to make Yato go on a job here with Rin, Yukine and Hiyori to start adding action to the story as you can see things are starting to get interesting. I've written out notes on word to give me an idea of what will happen later. The only reason I'm updating so fast is because I'm enjoying writing this so much I've already written a few chapters of it on word. I know crossovers don't get a lot of reviews, but I'd like to know what you (the readers) think of the story so far and if you like the way I'm writing it in a different first person perspective for each chapter. I'm just curious to know how I'm doing is all. Hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **D0A OUT!**_


	5. Sentimental Moment

**Chapter 5: Sentimental Moment**

 _ **Rin's POV**_

Not long after I had I unsheathed Kurikara had I destroyed the Neberius and it had disappeared in a puff of ash. Damn that thing stinks. I don't know why I didn't pick it up earlier. It's a rotting corpse! How could I not pick up its scent! I sheathed my sword; my flames leaving my body and I took in a breath, rubbing the sweat from my forehead. "Damn. I hate those things. They stink."

I turned around to face Hiyori, Yato and Yukine; but I was instead met with the same looks I got from my classmates, but this time from Hiyori and Yukine. Yato however, looked a little irritated and I knew that I was going to have to explain what just happened to them.

Though before I could speak; Hiyori decided to do so first. "Rin, what just happened? How were you on fire?!"

I bit my lip and looked down at the ground; now realising it had been a dumb move to unsheathe Kurikara in front of these two. I know Yato knew, but Yukine and Hiyori didn't. I had just started to become somewhat-like friends with them and now I've screwed it up. All because I wanted some action! No. I narrowed my eyes at that thought. That wasn't entirely it. I saw how Yato had hesitated on his second attack after he grabbed his neck. I could tell something was wrong. Maybe … that's why I rushed in … to help him. Why didn't I think this through more?

I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes before opening them and giving them a small smile. "Why don't I explain back at the house?"

I saw Yato shift on the ground before getting onto his feet and nodding at me. "That's sounds like a good idea. That way we don't get any more surprise attacks again." I walked over to where I had dropped the red cloth for my sword and put Kurikara back inside, swung it back over my shoulder before heading back over to Yato and the other two. I noticed Yukine wasn't standing and was just staring at the ground with wide eyes. Did the Neberius do something to him? Or is he shocked over what he saw happen to me?

After I reached them; we disappeared and reappeared in the attic of Kofuku and Daikoku's house. I sat on the floor along with Yato; who leaned against the wall, holding his neck in pain. "Damn…" he muttered. I blinked in surprise at how wiped out Yato seemed even though he hardly fought. Did something happen to him?

Though that will have to wait as Yato closed his eyes and began to fall asleep. I looked at Hiyori and Yukine; who looked at me almost expecting me to say something and a nervous laugh escaped my lips. "I didn't think I'd be explaining this so soon…" I lowered my head; my eyes held sorrow in them. "…especially since something similar happened only a week and a half ago."

This seemed to catch Yukine's attention as he looked at me with a curious look on his face. "That's a little over before we came to get you."

I nodded at him; still not looking up at them and decided now was the best time as any to start explaining. "You see; I'm not entirely human." I could not bother even looking up, but I knew that they were both shocked at what I just said. "I'm only half-human … the other half ... is half-demon. Those flames are proof of it."

"How can you tell?" This time it was Hiyori that spoke, asking that question.

A bitter laugh escaped my lips which I kind of didn't mean, but the atmosphere just feels so melodramatic that I had to let it out. "Do humans sprout blue flames?" This caught her off-guard; she was speechless and I sighed. "Exactly."

There was silence among us before Yukine decided to break it; asking a question … a VERY personal one. "Which parent is the demon then?"

I blinked and looked at him in shock before looking away with a growl. "I haven't met him in person, but he's able to possess people through his flames." I clenched my hands after saying this and this time I looked back to them; a look of hatred in my blue eyes. "He killed the person who me and Yukio called 'Father' because we didn't know who our parents were."

"Who's that?"

"Satan," I growled out in anger.

I could tell that Yukine and Hiyori were both shocked at my answer, but I just looked away. "Satan's your Dad!" they both exclaimed and I just growled in reply.

"I will never see him as my Dad. I only ever had one Father and that was Shiro Fujimoto," I replied to them.

There was silence once more. Ugh! Can we just get this over and done with! Dammit! I hate these kinds of silences! "So, the flames they're…"

"Yea, I inherited them from him. Yukio is fully human though." I sighed to myself, placing a knuckle on my cheek. "In the exorcist world, because Satan is the lord of demons, anyone associated with him is to be executed…" My eyes looked back to Yukine and Hiyori with a dull look in them; the hatred had vanished for now. "…including his offspring."

"Huh!? B…But why? Don't some exorcists realise you're not like him at all!" Hiyori exclaimed which surprised me.

"Well, I guess it's because I've got his blue flames and his flames have always meant something to do with death," I explained to them as I leaned back and began to stare at the ceiling. "After what happened last week … I want to try and learn how to control them better."

"What happened last week?" Yukine asked, curiosity leaking from his voice.

"I lost control. While I was fighting the Demon King Amaimon on a camping trip the demonic side of me gained more control over me than I had." I looked back at the two with seriousness in my eyes. "I knew how much everyone in my class was affected by Satan yet I revealed my secret to them; to protect them from Amaimon." I look back up to the ceiling; sadness once again taking over my eyes. "Yet … they turned me away just because I'm the son of Satan."

"You want us to pity you?" I looked down from the ceiling to Yukine; who was glaring at me. To say the least I was shocked at what he had said. What did he mean? Does he not? Or he is he trying to say something else by it?

"Yukine…" Hiyori tried to stop him from going on, but it won't work since he's as temperamental as me I reckon. Wow, did I really just compare us?

"I… uh … no…" I sputtered out, trying to give a decent reply to the teen.

"Then stop giving us reasons to!" I was shocked at this and Hiyori stared at him as did Yato; who had just woken up from his nap. "I know we've only known you for a week, but that's enough to know you're nothing like Satan! I've never even heard of him until now and what I've just heard from you … you're nothing like him!"

I stared at Yukine in shock; eyes wide. This was what I had wanted to hear from my friends at the Cram School yet they didn't say any of that. Does that mean they're not true friends? No, Satan had just influenced their lives too much and that's why they see me this way; a demon. I just have to give them time to see the real me like I was told. Though … these guys who have hardly known me are already telling me things that I wanted my classmates to say and I knew them longer!

"It's true, Rin. You're very kind, brave also lazy, but mostly kind," Hiyori spoke up and I could feel something warm coming down my cheeks. I put a hand to my left cheek and realised what it was. I was crying. I…I'm crying! Why am I crying!?

"W…Why am I crying? D…Dammit…" I said as I tried to wipe my tears away. They just kept coming though. Dammit! Have I really not cried this much since the old man's death?

I felt four pairs of arms wrap around me and looked up to see both Yukine and Hiyori giving me a hug. "You should let it all out, Rin. You don't get much chance to cry, do you?" The sweet voice of Hiyori seemed to make my mind up and I just let everything out. The tears kept pouring out of my eyes as I hesitantly hugged them back. "You're no demon, Rin. You're very much human."

5 Hours Later – 6:00pm~~~~

After I had calmed down from my crying fit which I still don't know how they were able to make me cry. I guess maybe it was the things they were saying to me and it … just got to me. I've only ever known the insults by kids, teachers and basically everyone I come across had called me 'a demon' or something along those lines. Ironic, huh. But Hiyori and Yukine didn't. They accepted me for who I was and didn't push me aside because of what I was. Maybe that's why I started bawling my eyes out in front of them. Talk about embarrassing…

But it also … felt nice. When they were hugging me I felt warmth inside me that I had only ever felt while around Yukio or the old man. Maybe that was a sign that I was actually happy being around them? Well, I do enjoy their company a lot. I just never expected that they'd be this accepting of me after I told them. They did say they haven't known much about demons, so maybe that's it. Thank God for that!

Well, right now I'm helping Daikoku with dinner again and I have to say I'm a bit anxious to be in the same room as him after telling Yukine and Hiyori about me. What if him and Kofuku heard? I swallowed a bit of saliva that had built up in my throat and continued on cooking. The moment Daikoku turned to me I froze, thinking he might ask me about it.

"Kid, are you alright?" I turned to him with a confused look on my face. "You're pouring the wrong ingredient into the sukiyaki." He pointed out to me as I turned back to face what I'm doing and notice that … I AM!

"GAH! DAMMIT!" I shouted as I try and pour it down the sink, but the whole thing ended up in the sink anyway. "Now I have to start from scratch again!"

"Is something on your mind?" I turn around to face Daikoku; a cigarette in his mouth as he spoke. Ugh, it smells horrid. How can people smoke those things? "We heard yelling coming from the room you three were staying in and thought to check it out, but found you crying. What happened?"

This surprised me. I would've thought they would've heard since we were so loud and this place has almost walls that are paper thin. I tried to think of a simple reply, but before I could Kofuku comes running in, waving at us. "Hello! How's dinner coming along?"

"The kid messed it up, so we have to redo it," Daikoku replied simply. How can he be so calm about it!? I take great pride in my cooking! Knowing I messed it up pisses me off!

"Oh! You must have left the stove on!" Kofuku exclaimed as she ran over to it. As I turned to look I noticed a blue flame dancing on top of the stove and once she turned the handle it went out. Was I really that pissed off about messing up the cooking I made that flame appear?

"I thought I did turn it off?" Daikoku murmured to himself and I gulped. "Anyways, maybe you should sit this one out tonight. You might mess up again and we don't want to have dinner at midnight."

I gawked at what Daikoku said and growled before nodding my head and leaving the kitchen, "Fine…" Kofuku followed after me, patting my back as if to calm me down.

Once we got to the dining room we sat down and Kofuku looked at me with a glimmer of amusement in her violet orbs. "So, you revealed what you are to Yukki and Yori?"

I stared at Kofuku in shock, blinking my eyes a couple of time before answering her. "Yes, I did, but how did you know…"

"That you're part-demon?" She cut me off; her tone was serious, very different from the childish and cheerful one she has almost all the time. "Gods can sense supernatural beings. Well, most of the time; if they're very powerful that is."

"But, today we faced a demon and Yato didn't even sense it before it had attacked him," I told Kofuku, still trying to wrap my head around this world of Gods.

"How powerful was that demon?"

I looked down, thinking about it. This was more Yukio's area, but I could probably give her a bit of an idea. "Well, it's pretty powerful, but compared to a Demon King it's nothing."

A smile spread across Kofuku's lips which kind of freaked me out until she exclaimed, "That's it! That's the reason! Yatty couldn't sense it because its power is nothing compared to a demon more powerful than it!"

"But Yato couldn't defeat it. I had to for him," I explained to her which earned me a look of confusion from Kofuku.

"Why couldn't Yatty take down that demon?"

I shrugged my shoulders at what she said. "I don't know. Something happened to Yukine that caused Yato pain and then he hesitated to attack again. I decided to jump in at that moment."

This seemed to catch Kofuku's attention and she leaned forward as if to give emphasis on wanting more details. "What kind of demon was it?"

"It was a Neberius. A demon that's basically a bunch of rotting corpses all stitched together," I explained to her. The look she gave me was one I didn't expect her to give me. Fear. "Kofuku?"

"That demon is kin of the Demon King of Rot, isn't it?" I nodded, hesitantly. Just where was she going with this? Why did I have such a bad feeling about this? "Rin, there are certain demons like phantoms that can affect regalia to corrupt them. That demon that Yato fought is one of them."

My eyes widened at hearing this. I couldn't believe this. What did that mean, Yukine being corrupted? Yato had explained it before, but what did it mean? "S…So, what does that mean?"

"It means that if we don't purify both Yato and Yukine soon; Yukine will go down the same road he did a few months ago…"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 of Exorcists And Gods and as you can tell things are starting to get more interesting now with that fact that some demons can affect regalia to corrupt them. I wanted to make something like that happen and not make it as easy for Yato to defeat a demon; I thought there had to be some demons that could corrupt Yukine like the kin of Astaroth since he's the Demon King of Rot. I'm not sure about any others. Amaimon is the Demon King of Earth; so he's fine, along with Mephisto and Lucifer. I'd have to read up on the other Demon Kings to see what effects their kin have. I mean some kin of these three might affect regalia. Who knows? Anyways, that's all I had to share with you. Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **D0A OUT!**_


	6. Knew Day

**Chapter 6: Knew Day**

 _ **Yukine's POV**_

It was boring upstairs with the napping Yato and Hiyori had gone home a few hours ago, so I decided to see how Rin was doing on dinner. I walked near the door in the dining room, but heard Kofuku speak, "Rin, there are certain demons like phantoms that can affect regalia to corrupt them. That demon that Yato fought is one of them."

I hid behind the wall and looked into the room and saw Rin and Kofuku across from one another. They were having a conversation about demons? Did that mean Kofuku knew about Rin? How long had she known? I mean, Yato knew because he took the wish from Rin's adoptive Father, but Kofuku…

"S…So, what does that mean?" Rin sounds uneasy or at the very least worried. I must have come down half-way through their conversation. Damn, I missed out on some very juicy stuff! I sighed to myself and rubbed my hand through my blond hair, shaking my head. I probably just stabbed Yato then. I got to stop doing that to him.

"It means that if we don't purify both Yato and Yukine soon; Yukine will go down the same road he did a few months ago…" I froze at hearing this; eyes wide. What? What does she mean by that? How will I? I'm not doing bad stuff anymore! I'm hardly stinging Yato anymore! My hands clench into fists as I stare at the floor. So, why would Kofuku say that?

"I won't ask what happened. It's not my place to ask about that. But how do you know that will happen?" I could hear Rin ask Kofuku out of curiosity. I was surprised that Rin hadn't asked about what had happened to me and Yato a few months back. I thought since we just found out about him he might want to know more about us. I guess he's just not that type of person who wants to look into others business without it being the right time. He must think Yato or I will tell him when we believe it's best for him to know.

Kofuku nodded at Rin's statement with a small smile on her face; understanding why Rin didn't want to ask questions about something he may not understand or 'isn't his business' though it soon vanished as she turned serious once more. "You said you saw Yato grab his neck as if he were in pain and he hesitated to attack the demon again as if he didn't want to put Yukine or himself in that sort of danger again," Kofuku replied to Rin's question.

I touched my chest where I had felt that feeling when Yato blocked the punch from that demon. It felt really … depraved and sickening. After Yato made contact with it I just felt this sick feeling in my chest and a huge chill go up my spine. I didn't like that feeling and maybe that's why I accidentally stung Yato. I felt scared about what was going at that moment and I didn't realize that my emotions had affected Yato again.

"Unlike when a regalia makes their own decisions to sting their Masters; who only know about the pain. If a demon that is as corrupted as the one you faced today makes contact with a regalia they will continue to sting their Master without them knowing; even if they're not doing anything bad. It all has to do with the fact that demons aren't corrupted spirits like phantoms, some demons are created through negative human emotions while others are born in Gehenna through ... other means," Kofuku explained to Rin.

I … can't believe this. Right now … I could be stinging Yato and I don't even realise it. "Kofuku … does that mean I … can corrupt Yukine?" This caught my attention. Rin _was_ half-demon, but did that still mean he could corrupt me or any other regalia? He also sounded worried; like he didn't want to be able to corrupt me. Wow. He must care a lot for us.

A soft laugh escaped Kofuku's lips as she waved her hand in the air. "No, only full demons can and even then only ones that are kin of Demon Kings like the one you faced today. You're half-demon, so you won't corrupt Yukki or Daiki!"

A sigh of relief came from Rin before a frown crossed his face and then he exclaimed in shock, "Daikoku's a regalia too!"

"Yep! He's mine!" Kofuku exclaimed in her usual cheery voice again. I guess the serious atmosphere is gone now.

I sighed and took in a deep breath and walked into the room, making Kofuku smile, but Rin's head was already facing the doorway with a bored look on his face as if he was expecting me. "You're very loud, Yukine."

"Huh! What do you mean?" I exclaimed, taken aback by what he had said.

"Demons have better hearing than humans, so Rinni knew you were there," Kofuku explained while Rin just rolled his eyes.

"What? Then why didn't you tell me to come out!" I exclaimed, a light flush on my face.

"That would've made it boring. Also it would've interrupted our conversation and you probably wanted to hear _everything_ ," Rin stated as a grin formed on his face.

The pink flush on my face turned red and I looked away from him and scoffed. Though I turned to face Kofuku with a sigh. "Well, I heard and I want to … purify myself as quickly as possible."

"Oh really?"

I nod at her with a determined look in my amber eyes. "I don't want what happened to Yato to happen again. I'm his blessed regalia and exemplar, so I shouldn't allow it."

A smile spread across Kofuku's face as she stood up with her hands on her hips. "Alright then, I'll lead you to the shower." I noticed Rin stand up too, but Kofuku turned around to face him. "You can't come. Remember, holy water burns you since you're part-demon."

"But you're a girl! Yukine won't want a girl looking at him in the nude!" Rin exclaimed which made me flush up again. Did he seriously have to say that?

"I'll help him! I need to go as well anyway!" I looked to the door and saw Yato, leaning on it for support. My eyes widened when I saw that a bit of purple was starting to crawl up his neck. The blight's grown so fast in just a few hours! How was that even possible? Were demons really that powerful!

"Okay then, you two go on ahead and get purified while we wait for dinner!" Kofuku exclaimed as Yato led me to the bathroom.

We walked down the hall, past the kitchen and into the white-tiled bathroom. Yato turned the water on and sighed once he felt the water wash over his blighted hand. "It'll work. We won't have to go through another ablution." He looked at me with a light, tired smile. "You go first, kid. I'll go after since the direct cause is from you and needs to be cleansed."

I swallowed and nodded at him as Yato left the room, closing the door behind him and I removed my white shirt. I looked down at my chest and my eyes widened when I saw an eye just like before my ablution. I took the rest of my clothes off and checked to see if I had anymore. I didn't. I sighed in relief and then got started on to cleansing myself. I didn't want Yato or I to go through that again...

Next Day – 9:00am~~~~

Kazuma had shown up and was going to teach me a few more things about what a blessed regalia can do. We had mostly been working on basic things; like how I could put up a 'borderline' in time before he calls out a 'restraint'. I could never do it in time and he keeps score by drawing on my face! My 'borderline's' have actually gotten a little bit stronger from the training I've had with him, though I would like to learn 'restraint' soon. It'd really help me with protecting Yato.

"So, what will we be doing today Kazuma?" I asked, trying to hide my excitement. I can't help it. I'm learning more and more on what I can do to help Yato! It's great!

"Let me see how much you've improved since I last saw you," Kazuma said.

"Umm … alright…" I said as I put my index finger and middle finger together and pointed them forward and swung my arm. It created a line of light across the yard that looked like a wall.

"Impressive," Kazuma stated as he pushed his glasses up his nose; the sun reflecting on them to create a glare.

"That's amazing, Yukine!" I turned around to find Rin on the porch in a sweater and jeans. "That's so cool! Can all regalia do that?"

I laughed nervously, at how entertained he was from the 'borderline'. It was basic stuff and yet he found it so amusing to watch; though I was wanting to learn the more advanced stuff that Kazuma knew, but he kept holding it off. I guess it was because he wanted to see if I could truly hold the power of what he could teach me. "Yea, all regalia can do it," I told Rin as I gave him a smile back.

"Yukine, is this a new friend of yours?" Kazuma asked as he came up beside me.

He looked at Rin with a wary eye as if scanning him for something. I guess he was trying to make sure he could trust Rin. Why? If I trust Rin then shouldn't he? "Yea, my name's Rin! I'm staying here for a little while!"

This seemed to catch Kazuma off-guard as his olive-green eyes widened behind his glasses. "Really? Why is that?"

"I just have to wait till things cool down back at the Academy," Rin replied, shrugging his shoulders. Good thing he didn't blurt out his secret. Then again he did keep it a secret from his class for quite some time, but Kazuma is very perceptive which could be a bad thing.

"Are you one of those 'delinquent' students? Is that why you got sent here?" Kazuma asked, raising a brow and I stared at him in shock. I think he's looking way too much into this?!

Rin however, let out a noise that sounded like he was holding in a laugh. "Yea, like I'd be caught hanging around any of those kinds of people. I'd just be caught beating the living crap out of them."

"Why is that?" Kazuma, please, stop asking questions! Can we just get on with the lesson! I look to Rin as if to give him any sort of indication for him to leave, but he doesn't get it. Dammit!

Rin stopped laughing and his mood changed to being serious in an instant. "Because … those kinds of people sicken me; they think their cool and tough and beat up people weaker than them when they're just a bunch of cowards," Rin explained, folding his arms across his chest.

"I see." Kazuma pushed his glasses up; a glare focusing on them. Please, don't tell me he's going to do something to Rin? He looked up at Rin as the glare dissipated and small smile was on his face. "You are quite extraordinary."

Rin blinked at this; shoulders slumping and staring at Kazuma in shock. "Huh?!"

He chuckled at the reaction Rin gave him as if it was funny. I would give you the same reaction too, pal! What are thinking, Kazuma? "My assumption is that you protect others more than caring for your own life, correct?"

I instantly saw Rin's face go red and he looked away with a frown on his face. "So, what if I do? Protecting someone else's life gives you satisfaction that you helped someone. If you just help yourself it just makes you feel lonely and pathetic."

The smile stayed on Kazuma's face as he nodded at Rin's statement. "Then you're a good person in my book," Kazuma said, making Rin turn back to him in surprise. "Yato's the kind of person who can get manipulated easily and I didn't know whether I could trust you. I had to test you."

Rin frowned at this and I knew he was thinking about how Kazuma could think that. "How can you think you can trust me just by my words alone?"

"I don't..." Rin looked on in astonishment at Kazuma. "…though I could see every emotion in your eyes from resentment to sorrow to a glow of sincerity. The eyes are the window to the soul after all."

Rin kept his stare on Kazuma for quite some time, before he shook his head and a big grin spread across his face. "Thank you. I wish more people were like you guys!" Kazuma frowned at this and Rin shook his head after saying that. "It's nothing."

"RIN, COME UP HERE AND DO YOU'RE HOMEWORK! YOU BROUGHT IT HERE SO YOU SHOULD IT!" Daikoku yelled from upstairs. He had obviously found Rin's homework which he had left on the floor last night. What a moron…

Rin groaned and stumbled back into the house. "Why did Yukio have to give me so much homework?"

"That's Rin's brother that goes to the same Academy as him," I told Kazuma once I knew his eyes were on me as if asking me who the name Rin said was.

"Really? What kind of school is it?"

"True Cross Academy," I told him as simple as a reply I could give.

"True Cross…" Kazuma said as he began to go into deep thought. "I believe Veena and I went there once. She was still going after Yato at the time and we met someone by the name of Mephisto Pheles."

"That's who Yato went to get Rin from. I think he owns the school!" I exclaimed, quite shocked they actually met that guy. He was weird…

"Well, he isn't exactly human." I looked at Kazuma with shock on my features. What did he mean by that? "He's actually a Demon King, but he didn't say which one." Kazuma then, turned his gaze to where Rin had run off to. "Demon Kings give off a feeling of malicious intent and fear while their kin; who have no real power compared to them don't. I can tell Rin isn't all human."

I froze up; eyes wide. He could tell Rin wasn't all human? Then again Kazuma was Bishamon's navigator _and_ exemplar, but still. Is that why he asked Rin all those questions to see if he was trustworthy or good? Sometimes, I really don't understand Kazuma … or Yato for that matter.

"Don't worry, Yukine. That test I gave him was to see if he held any sort of malicious intent towards you or anyone else here. Though Yato or Kofuku would've dealt with him before me," Kazuma explained to me as his eyes met mine. "I assure you that I sensed nothing immoral of the sort coming from him. The only thing I did sense was his demon-half and that's why I surveyed him to see if he was trustworthy."

"Fine, I get it," I sigh, kicking the dirt on the ground. "Though after hearing about Rin. I kind of do pity him. He may not want it, but … he never asked to be part-demon."

"That may be true, but there are some things in the world we can't control. We can't control who our parents are and we can't control our death either. Maybe think about that." After saying that, Kazuma began to walk away and I sighed to myself. Well, that was a waste of a lesson.

* * *

 _ **As I've said previously the first six or so chapters are of Rin getting used to living with Yato, Yukine, Kofuku and Daikoku and getting to know about the world of Gods and regalia. In this chapter I didn't really know what to put in it to get it up to the required word length after Rin and Kofoku's talk, so I decided to add in that Yukine had a lesson with Kazuma and he meets Rin. Yes, Kazuma appears before Bishamon. I liked Kazuma a lot more than Bishamon until I saw Aragoto and saw what she went through, but I still like Kazuma more. She'll appear later on when things really start to head into chaos for the characters. Remember this follows a little bit of Aragoto, so there will be quite a few scenes that happen that happened around the end of it just with Rin around.**_

 _ **D0A OUT**_


	7. Midnight Meet-Up

**Chapter 7: Midnight Meet-Up**

 _ **Yato's POV**_

"Hello! Delivery God Yato! How may I help you?" I answered my phone with a bright and cheery voice as usual.

" _H…Hello. I was wondering if you … could help me find someone. I … want to apologise to them_ ," the girl on the other end spoke up in a shaky, quiet tone. She sounded quite nervous to be on the phone to a complete stranger. She must've just stumbled across my number out of no where and decided to see if I could help.

I lifted my eyebrow at this. Who did she want me to find? Well, something must've happened if this person was missing and she wanted to apologise to them. "Alright. I'll be there soon," I told her as I disappeared in a flash of light and appeared behind the girl. She turned around and gasped, covering her mouth in shock. I looked around and blinked, before sighing to myself in annoyance. "A bathroom again? What is it with high-schoolers and bathrooms?"

She pointed a finger at me; her green eyes widened in shock. "H…How did you…"

"I'm a God. I can teleport to wherever I want. I just have to have a vivid idea of where it is I'm going," I explain to the befuddled girl. She nodded at me, lowering her finger and I put my phone away along with her. "Now, who are you looking for?"

Her head lowered, her blond fringe covering her eyes as her fingers played with her school bow. "A friend. He left over a week ago and we haven't been told where he went. Our class … wasn't exactly nice to him after a certain incident that happened and I want to apologise to him. I may not have hurt him as bad as the others did, but … I know it'll be a start."

"What's your name and also the name of your friend?"

The girl looked back up at me looking a little flustered at having forgotten to introduce herself. This girl seems so innocent … she seems like she couldn't hurt even a fly if she had to. Maybe that's why she's apologising to this person first. Whatever happened has this girl reeling with guilt. Poor kid.

"My name is Shiemi Moriyama and the friend I'm looking for is Rin Okumura." This made my eyes go wide, but then I smiled and laughed. Well, isn't this ironic! That I'd get a call from one of Rin's friends so soon to apologise to him!

She looked at me with a hint of cluelessness in her forest green eyes. I stopped laughing and held up a finger, a smile still on my face. "You don't have to look too far. Your headmaster sent him to stay with me while things cooled down here. So, you don't have to worry about him."

She seemed to perk up at hearing this and approached me with a new look of determination in her eyes. "Can I see him? I want to see Rin!" I was taken aback by the sudden change in behaviour from the girl. She had been shy a moment ago and now she looked ready for anything. "Please!"

"Alright..." Though as soon as I said that I saw that she had a five yen coin in her outstretched hands; head lowered and was offering it to me. I looked over to the wall and saw my number there along with what people needed to give me as payment. I sighed to myself, rubbing the back of my neck with a light smile on my face as I pushed her hands back towards her which seemed to surprise the girl. "Keep it. This is on me. Rin will be happy to see you." I gave her a huge grin as her eyes widened at my words. "So, no need to pay for this."

She nodded and put the coin away as I grabbed hold of her shoulder, surprising her and we both vanished in a flash, reappearing outside of Kofuku's house. She looked around in confusion of where she was before I pointed at the house. "This is where he's staying."

I led her over to the door and knocked on it; stepping aside for her to be in full view of the door. The sliding paper door opened to reveal Rin in a baggy t-shirt and shorts. He stared in shock at seeing Shiemi on the front porch before she lunged herself at Rin in a hug. "Rin!" This seemed to catch Rin off guard as he caught my eye from the side of the door with a mischievous smirk on my face before he fell over with Shiemi on top of him. "I'm so sorry, Rin!"

"W…What? Shiemi, what are you doing here?" Rin exclaimed, trying to shake off his shock.

"I wanted to know where you were. I wanted … to apologise for what happened! I'm sorry, Rin!" Rin stared at Shiemi; tears began pouring from her eyes as she dug her face into Rin's shirt.

"Ah! N…No! Don't cry, Shiemi! It's alright! I forgive you!" She looked up at Rin as he smiled at her with that huge grin that he always has on his face. "I had a feeling something like that would happen at some point anyway…"

"Awww! How adorable!" I heard Kofuku exclaim, causing me to snicker and Rin to growl and glare at me. She just kept gawking at the two teenagers on the floor as Rin finally realised the position they were in and pushed Shiemi off him, gently, blushing. The girl looked a Rin with a hint of confusion on her face from being forced away from Rin, but didn't say anything.

I walked into the house and past the two teens on the floor. "Well, at least you don't need to worry about them holding it against you." I looked down at Rin with a small smile on my face; my gaze meeting his. "They just needed time to mull it over until they accept it."

8 Hours later~~~~

Shiemi had spent half an hour here spending time with Rin, Yukine and Hiyori before I had to take her back to the Academy. Rin was upset to see her go; grabbing her leg and screaming not to leave him. Is that how I react around Hiyori? Well, I guess having one of his friends from the Academy finally apologise to him made Rin a little more content in living here since he now believes that they will come around soon. I certainly hope so. That kid doesn't deserve to be treated this way.

A yawn escaped my mouth as I scratched my messy violet hair. I hadn't realised how tired I was until I fell asleep. Whatever that demon did to Yukine must've done a real number on me because I've never felt this tired before. Well, I probably have, but I can't remember the last time I have. I looked over to Yukine; who was studying at his desk as usual while Rin had gone for something different. He had gone to the store and bought a set of three candles. Not just one set of three, but five!

He had laid the three candles out in front of him and was glaring at them. He had been doing that for the past hour now. I sighed to myself, "You're not going to get anywhere by just staring at them."

Yukine turned around to look at Rin; wondering what he was doing as I lay on the floor in front of him. I noticed Rin's tail stiffen and he growled. "I know that. This is just very annoying."

"What exactly _are_ you doing, Rin?" Yukine asked, curious about the candles in front of Rin.

Rin turned around to face Yukine, scratching his head with a light smile crossing his face. "It's a type of training I have to go through to help control my flames." I lowered my eyelids at this. Really? Whose idea was that? How can this help with the type of fire he's able to control?

"How do you know it'll work?" Yukine asked the question I was thinking about.

A laugh escaped Rin's mouth and he turned back to face the candles. "I don't. That's why I'm trying so hard to light them properly." Rin pointed to the two end candles. "I have to light these two, but not the middle one. My teacher told me that if I picture the candles as those I care about…" Rin's eyes suddenly softened and his head lowered. "…then I'll be more inclined to have more control over them; since I don't want to hurt anyone with them."

"Well, I guess that's understandable," I said as I stood up and the two looked at me in shock.

"Where are you going, Yato?" Yukine asked; a look of surprise on his face. "Won't you need me if you're in danger?"

"Nah! I'm only going for a little walk. My joints feel stiff," I told him as I began for the door out of the room. I turned my head to look at them and smiled. "Rin, those flames can be used for good too you know. They don't have to be just associated with Satan; they're yours. Make them your own."

After saying that I left the two in the room alone, I know Yukine was probably shocked at what I had just said, but knowing Rin seems to believe that his flames are bad because they're from Satan. He may have inherited those flames, but the ones he has … he can try and make them into his own and not be associated with Satan. It will be hard for him, but it's worth a shot.

I sighed to myself, stretching and looked around to see that I was in the park near the small pond. I must've been stuck in my thoughts for so long I wondered here by … coincidence? I whirled around as I recognised the sound of water droplets hitting the pond and there she was; standing in the middle of the path a few metres behind me, staring at me with her dull black eyes. I narrowed my eyes and turned fully towards her, glaring at her. "Nora…"

"Why do you not look happy to see me, Yato?" she asked me, giving me a sickeningly sweet smile. Ugh! Why is she here? Why now of all times?

"I can count off two reasons. One is that you tried to kill Yukine and Hiyori. The other is that we need to talk," I said, slowly, as if it pained me to say, but it actually didn't. "I've decided to end things with you."

She just tilted her head at me as if thinking about what I had said. "And why's that?"

My gaze was focused on the ground. I couldn't look at her. How could I? I've known her most of my life and now I'm thinking of releasing her. She knows every bad thing I've done in my life which is just… " _Because_ I've got my own shrine now … and then there's Yukine; he's become a solid regalia. I don't want to betray those things."

"And that's why you've decided to release me?" Nora asked me, a hint of shock tinting her voice.

"Is that so bad? You have plenty of other Masters. You don't need me anymore."

"Tell me who made me a Nora, Yato?" A gasp escaped my lips as I looked up at Nora; her jet black hair shone in the moonlight and her face lowered; shadowed by the darkness around us as if to intimidate me. "You're horrible. We've been together all this time and now you're just going to abandon me without a second thought!?" She looked up at me; her eyes completely devoid of any emotion as her voice rippled with a demonic aura.

I froze up; something telling me to turn around and once I did I merely missed a giant orange fish-phantom jump out of the ground and over my head; splashing a purplish liquid onto my face; turning into blight. I dodged the attack from the fish as it tried to land on me and turned to face Nora. "Come Hikki!" I exclaimed, extending my hand to her, but nothing happened! Crap! She's pissed at me now! I have to take care of this on my own! Suddenly I was surrounded by phantom wolves with masks covering their faces; each one baring their fangs and growling at me. "A mask!?" Crap, not good!

One lunged at me and I smacked it away, before another got me in the shoulder and I fell over onto the pavement. The other wolves joined in as they bit at different parts of my body; blighting me. I glared at Nora as she just stood before me; my screams of pain kept getting louder as the blight from the wolves grew more over my body. "I think that will do for now…" The wolves let go of me and her dark, cold eyes bore into my droopy crystals. "You know you won't be able to fight off so many phantoms without a regalia. Aw … poor Yato; can't exist without a life-line. Now be a good boy and do exactly as Father tells you to." Her words were being cut off as I began to lose consciousness. I was sure I heard her say _his_ name. Dammit. Why now? Why did she have to show up now?

Two Days Later – 12:00pm~~~~

I opened my eyes, slowly, groaning as I sat up and looked around noticing I wasn't in Kofuku's home. A hand went to my head as I tried to remember what happened. I went for walk to the park after leaving Kofuku's and... my eyes widened when I finally realised where I was. I had been captured by Nora and taken to wherever _this_ is. Just my luck…

I look around to see that I'm in a dark room with hardly any light allowed in. I bit my lip and stood up on my feet; a little wobbly since I had been blighted by the phantoms Nora set on me. They must have cleansed the wounds since they'll be _using_ me. My eyes lowered to what I was wearing and I touched it, lightly and growled. _He_ must have put this on me while I was out to make it seem either like old times or my usual tracksuit was wet from the holy water.

I sigh to myself and shake my head, trying to get rid of these thoughts. "How long was I out for?" Worry began to seep into me as I began to think about Rin, Yukine and Hiyori. What if they were worried about me? What if they couldn't find me? W…What if … Hiyori … has already forgotten about me? No! That can't happen! She wouldn't!

I heard the sound of a sliding door opening and turned around to see Nora walk in and close the door behind her. "You're awake. Father will be most pleased." I just glare at her. I can't be bothered to give an answer. I don't want to be here. She knows I don't, so why bother dragging me here. Oh wait, I know the answer to that. "Father needs you to do a few things for him."

"Is that why you practically dragged me here?" I bluntly stated, trying to get my point across that she _had_ done so and she had also injured me in the process. No wonder I don't use her anymore. I was actually planning on releasing her, so Yukine didn't have to worry about me using her anymore. He was also getting his point across that he was in fact _jealous_ I still had Nora while I had him. Can't the kid cut me a break!

"It was the only way to bring you here," she replied and I couldn't hear a hint of remorse in her voice. Tch! With Noras you don't know where their loyalty lies, but hers lies with _him_ ; my Father. That may be why I stopped using her. I couldn't tell whether I could trust her anymore. She was useful for jobs I wouldn't use my regular regalia on, but I don't go for those kinds anymore.

"What kinds of things does he want me to do this time?" I asked, curious and also suspicious on what my old man wanted of me to commit. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf and yet he comes back into my life and tries to screw it up again!

"Just a few jobs to do with phantoms…" I blinked at this. That's not any different than what I normally do. Though I can tell there's more to it. Nora lowered her head as her face was shadowed by the darkness in the room and I could barely see her face except for her smile. "…and also some to do with humans."

I was taken aback by this; eyes wide and I didn't even notice that I was continuously shaking my head at her. "I can't! I won't! I won't kill! I won't go down that path again!" I lowered my head to stare at the wooden floor with fear in my eyes. I don't want to kill again.

"Why not Yato?" I glanced a once-over at Nora and noticed she didn't seem fazed by my outburst. It was as if she expected it! She probably wants me to go back to my old ways along with the old man! Well, good luck with that! "I remember how much fun we used to have; cutting the earlobes off of people and slicing them to pieces…"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed which caught Nora off guard for once. "That's not me anymore! I was young and didn't know what I was doing! I will not do anything of that sort again!" My hands were clenched at my sides as Nora stared at me with an amused smile. Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?

"That's too bad, Yato…" I looked over to her and saw her smile. My stomach clenched together tightly at seeing it. That smile was what she always wore whenever she was contemplating to do something bad … to _someone_. Don't tell me she's planning on doing something to one of my friends again?! She turned and left through the paper sliding door she had come in through. Why do I have a feeling I just made a huge mistake? Nora and _him_ always had a way to manipulate and control me, but I feel utterly powerless to protect those I care about from them.

* * *

 _ **Yay! Shiemi came forward and apologized to Rin! Now at the end of the chapter you can tell this is where things really start to take off and get much darker as Nora has finally appeared. The story does follow Aragoto just with Rin's involvement and also Blue Exorcist with Yato, Yukine and Hiyori's involvement. The first half of the Fanfiction obviously takes place with Rin getting involved with Yato and his world and then the second half takes place back at the Academy as Rin goes back. That's all I've thought up that far ahead. Anyways hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **D0A OUT!**_


	8. Let Me Hear

**Chapter 8: Let Me Hear**

 _ **Rin's POV**_

It had been a week since Yato went out for his walk and hadn't come back. I don't know whether this was a regular occurrence, but Kofuku and Daikoku kept saying that Yato would up and disappear only to reappear again a few weeks later. Yukine didn't seem to care that his Master had gone missing and was still routinely doing what he does when Yato was around. I mean that's great that he's okay, but not taking Yukine with him ... isn't that dangerous; even for a God?

The first few days we didn't think much of it, but then both Hiyori and I started to worry. Yukine told us that he'd probably fallen asleep drunk at Tenjin's shrine. He does that!? How is that allowed!? After the week had passed I finally couldn't take it anymore; though Hiyori had been continuously asking about Yato's whereabouts to Kofuku and Daikoku yesterday which seemed to make Yukine a little more aggravated. I guess Yukine really is upset that Yato went missing; he even said something about Yato going to someone called 'Nora'? I know that Hiyori said he was lazy, but this was too much. He's meant to be watching me while I'm here not go gallivanting off to who knows where!

I trudged over to my bag and grabbed out my white jacket and pulled it over my blue hoodie. I haven't worn this thing since the old man's death. I looked at the ground with sorrow in my eyes before shaking my head, straightening my jacket out and turning around to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" I stopped and turned to face Yukine; who looked just as bored as usual. I guess he's probably the one keeping an eye on me since Yato is … absent. But Yukine is forever fourteen! He's younger than me! I don't take orders from someone younger than me! Just look at how I react to Yukio! And he's a MINUTE younger than me!

"I'm going out to look for Yato," I told Yukine. I might as well tell him what I'm doing.

A sigh escaped his lips and he went back to his studying. "Just don't get into any trouble."

"You're not going to try and stop me!?" I exclaimed, shocked at his attitude.

"I can't stop you from looking for Yato. It was his job to watch over you. He's disappeared and now you're going out to look for him as if repaying him for that," Yukine replied and I kind of understood what he was saying. I _did_ want to repay Yato for what he's done; looking for him may be what I need to do for that. His amber eyes looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Just be careful out there."

I gave him a smile and threw a thumb at myself. "I have my sword and flames! Nothing can touch me!"

"With an ego like that you may bite off more than you can chew," he stated bluntly, earning a groan from me.

I pouted at him before grabbing Kurikara and swinging it over my shoulder by the strap. "Well, see you when I get back." I turned and left the room, headed down the stairs; waved to Kofuku and Daikoku; telling them where I was going and left to find Yato.

I wondered out of the house, around the corner of it and onto the street. I looked up at the sky and frowned. The sky was getting cloudy which meant it would rain soon. I held onto the strap tighter and began to walk down the path of the street. I hadn't been outside of Kofuku and Daikoku's house much and when I was I would try and get familiar with the area as much as I could. All I knew about the area was that Hiyori's school was a few blocks away, a park was at the end of the street, a few stores were nearby and there was also a shrine near the park; probably belonged to another God. I knew that the park had a pond because Hiyori had told me about it. A frown creased my features and I began heading in that direction as if I had a feeling that Yato had been there.

Once I arrived at the park I wondered over to where the pond was, leaning over the fence and looked into it at my reflection. I glared back, turning away from it and leaned on the fence. "I still can't believe Yato brought Shiemi over for her to apologise to me…" A small smile spread across my face. "I should remember to thank him when he comes back."

"You know Yato?" I turned to my right and saw a girl with black shoulder-length hair and black eyes, wearing a white kimono, staring at me … eerily.

I swallowed, trying to think up a reply to her question. My eyes drifted to the names on her arms and I blinked. Yukine has one on his shoulder and I noticed Kazuma had one on his hand. Why does this girl have so many? "Y…Yea, I know him. Why?"

"You have such pretty eyes." A red flush appeared on my face at what she said. She ignored my question! Who is this girl!? How does she know Yato?! "They remind me of Yato's. His are a lighter shade of blue; like crystals or the sky; yours are deep blue like the ocean or night. They're very pretty."

"Umm … thank you. I guess," I stammer out. Why do I get such a creepy feeling from this girl?

She came a little closer to me and her black eyes were dull of any emotions, but her lips held a smile to make up for it. Her head was now right by my ear as she whispered, "Mind if I … have one?"

My eyes widened at what she just whispered into my ear. "W…What?!" I exclaimed in shock.

Before I could move I saw a knife come from behind her back. Where had she been hiding that!? It was clean and slim. She thrust it towards me. I fell backwards in shock and landed on my backside and she stared at me for a moment before coming towards me once more. I tried to get up onto my feet again, but felt a pain burst through my leg. I looked down and saw a blue wolf with a mask on its head. The wolf bit down harder and I held back a cry of pain.

"Yato doesn't need you people. You make him weak." Her voice had suddenly changed from sweet and innocent to … menacing. Was she going to kill me? "Let's see what he'll think when I take your eye and give it to Father?"

Another shot of pain, but this time through my left arm. I looked to see that another wolf was holding my arm out. My eyes widen and look back at the girl. These things are trying to stop me from running! As the girl came closer I realised I needed my flames more than ever if I needed to save myself. I needed them. I REALLY needed them!

She grabbed hold of my dark hair, roughly with her spare hand to hold my head still and lifted her other arm up; aimed at my right eye and thrust the knife forwards; her smile never wavering from her emotionless face. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" It was too late. The knife made contact with my eye and then … I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could. The pain. The knife made contact with eye and ... it burned. It seared with pain I have never felt before!

Once she ripped my eye out with the knife and let go of my hair, stepping away from me as blue flames enveloped me from the pain I was experiencing. The wolves let me go and I clutched my eye as it began to bleed profusely. I could tell because once I put my hand up to it to try and stop the bleeding I could feel the amount of blood gushing from my eye; like a waterfall. I panted, hard, a glare aimed at the girl as she took my eye off of the knife and looked at it in interest.

"So pretty," she muttered to herself. She turned to look at me as I coughed up a bit of blood. "I would take the other, but Father told me one was enough and I only follow Father's orders."

"You … little…" I choked out, unable to stay conscious from how much blood I was losing.

She approached me and leaning near my face with an amused smirk on her lips. "I'm sure, Yato, will enjoy seeing this." She held up my eye to my face and the remaining eye I had widened. She just giggled, stood back up and began to walk away with the wolves following her. "…until we meet again … demon spawn."

I growled as her figure grew blurry as my vision started to blur. I was going to fall unconscious. I…I can't … not yet … I need to get back to … Kofuku's…

I stood up and began to limp through the park towards the street. I clutched my bleeding eye to make sure the blood-flow would stop, but it didn't. It kept coming; dripping down my face and onto the ground. I looked around the street, trying to find a familiar face. I spotted someone with brown hair with a purple uniform. That's the uniform Hiyori always wears! I sighed in relief though it came out as more of a cough. I limped over to her and tried to catch up, but she was walking too fast. Dammt! I won't make it before she crosses the road!

"H…Hiyori…" I choked out, trying to grab her attention. I fell on my knees and coughed as my world began to blur again and I heard footsteps before an arm was slung around my shoulders and helped me up.

"Rin, what happened to you!?" I heard the panicked voice of Hiyori.

"Just … get me back to Kofuku's … I'll explain later…" I managed to get out in between coughs. She nodded and helped me limp, but I noticed our direction had changed and we were heading towards a shrine. "Hiyori … why are we heading … this way?"

"It's the closest place to get you treatment right now. If I take you to Kofuku's you might lose too much blood!" she exclaimed, sounding panicked. Man, why are girls so emotional about this kind of thing?

As we walked past the park and I saw the two pillars for a shrine I noticed a figure outside; sweeping the pavement. She looked up when she saw us and gasped, running over to us. "Hiyori! What happened?"

I groaned and began to waver in-between conscious and unconsciousness as I could barely make out what I was seeing, "This is a friend of mine. He's hurt real bad. Please, help him!"

I heard another pair of footsteps coming over to us with my hearing; it being another female, "The Master sensed something strange about him. Are we sure we can trust him?" My vision was too blurry now. I couldn't make out who was talking; only their voices.

"I'll explain later; just please help him!" Hiyori exclaimed, sounding desperate.

"Hiyori … I'll heal…" she looked down at me; at least from what I can tell from my slouched stature leaning up against her. "You know what I am. I just…"

"You're bleeding too much to recover!" Hiyori exclaimed and I bit my lip; lowering my head and began to stare at the ground.

"Why do you have to point out the obvious?" I growled out in annoyance. She gave me a warm smile; knowing I was still myself before I fell off from her shoulder and landed on the hard pavement. "RIN!"

2 hours later~~~~

I opened my eyes to find myself on a futon. I sat up, still feeling slightly groggy and looked around; noticing I was in a small room, similar to Kofuku's house, but at the same time not. I gingerly rubbed a hand over my right eye and felt fabric there. I guess my eye was wrapped with bandages to stop the bleeding. I noticed there was also one on my left arm; the jacket sleeve being rolled up which meant there may be one on my leg too.

A light sneeze caught my attention and I looked over to the corner of the room and smiled when I saw Yukine and Hiyori sitting together, napping. I guess they were waiting for me to wake up. I probably freaked the living daylights out of Hiyori with the condition I was in. They will probably want answers once they wake up I can only guess. Great…

"So, you're Rin?" I turned around to see an old man with grey hair and a beard, wearing a black yukata. "My name is Tenjin; the God of learning. Hiyori told me about you." Another God? My eyes grew wide at hearing this.

"She did?" I questioned; looking back to the sleeping pair.

"I sensed great power coming from you, so I told my regalia; Tsuyu to see what was going on. You're not like Hiyori are you?" I turned back to the old man with wide eyes before looking down and shaking my head.

"No. I'm not."

"Hiyori's soul is able to separate from her human body and become a spirit after an accident she was in." I blinked at this in shock. She could do that? "Judging from your reaction she never told you." I nodded and he smiled before continuing. "Well, my question for you is … are you human?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Have you been told that Gods can sense powerful supernatural beings?" I nodded at the old man's question. "That's why Yato can take down phantoms, because he can sense where they are. So, what _are_ you?" Tenjin asked me as he lifted an eyebrow.

I narrowed my eye at him and gritted my teeth together. Nosey old geezer! "You Gods and your damn nosing around in other people's business like it's nothing…"

This seemed to surprise him; making him reel back in shock. "Excuse me!" He exclaimed before quickly regaining his composure and continued. "Young man, you; like Hiyori have been connected to the far-shore for too long and look what's happened."

I scoffed and looked to him as a frown crossed my face. "It's not like something like this wouldn't happen anyway." I then, turned my head away from as a solemn look crossed my face. "I'm meant to be executed."

This seemed to catch the old guy's attention as he looked me over with a frown on his face. "Why would someone execute you? Is it because of what I sense from you?"

I shrugged my shoulders at his questions as a light sigh escaped my lips. "Possibly. You might as well know. Yato and Kofuku know. What's one more God?" I looked to Tenjin with anger ravaging through my one eye. "I was born half-human and half-demon; that's why I'm meant to be executed. My birth Father is Satan."

Tenjin's eyes widen at hearing this; but he remained calm about hearing this. "You're basically saying being involved with the far-shore is no different than what you're involved with now?"

"Exactly. Demons and phantoms are similar, but phantoms are corrupted spirits, right? That's what Yato told me." A nod from Tenjin told me I was right. "Demons are from another dimension that creates havoc in our world." I look away from the God; now feeling I shouldn't be in his presence. "And I have to be the spawn of the worst one ever known…" I clench the sheets covering my body in anger as I bite my bottom lip.

The old guy began stroking his beard as if thinking things over. Maybe I shouldn't have told him what I was. Who knows what he'd do with this information. I don't even know if I can trust him! Well, I mean Hiyori brought me here so she obviously does, but … I DON'T KNOW! "When Hiyori spoke of you it was certainly an impression." I turned to look at the God and he was … smiling at me. Why are these people so accepting of me? "I still believe your ties should cut to the far-shore to avoid further conflicts, but…" His brown eyes suddenly narrowed; giving the God a different aura about him. "…I believe it's your call."

I swallowed and nodded; looking over to the sleeping Yukine and Hiyori. A pane hit my chest and I clutched it, biting my bottom lip. "They were the first ones to accept me for who I was. My classmates … didn't. I don't want to have my 'ties' cut with them especially after everything they've done for me. Hiyori just saved my life, Yato's helping me out and Kofuku's allowed me into her home. How can I repay them for that?"

I felt Tenjin's eyes burning into the back of my skull and I heard a heavy sigh from him. "There are many things you can try on how to repay them, but the main thing a God always wants…" I turn around to face Tenjin with anticipation on my face; waiting for the answer. "…is to never be forgotten. That is Yato's greatest fear since he's an unknown God."

* * *

 ** _So, you know in the first chapter when I said I pictured a scene with Nora and Rin ... that was this chapter. Yep. I don't know why but ever since I read/watched Pandora Hearts I like putting characters through this kind of torture (even my own original characters) it just makes for great character development. I know lots of you are going to hate me for doing this to Rin (I kind of hate myself for doing it) yet I feel like it adds more to the story. It gives Rin a motive against Nora and Yato's Father since he's been kept in the dark so much on the Far-Shore. So, hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _NOTE: Rin is one of my favourite characters in Blue Exorcist, so putting my favourite characters through pain and suffering shows their growth in a story. That's how I see it._**

 ** _D0A OUT_**


	9. Innocent Sorrow

**Chapter 9: Innocent Sorrow**

 ** _Yukine's POV_**

2 hours before~~~~

I had just gotten back from Takamagahara; I heard that there had been a summoning for the Gods, so Yato would've had to have been there, right? Well, I had been sadly mistaken when I found out he wasn't there either. Why is it that after he ends up getting a shrine he doesn't even use it? What a slacker.

I arrive back at Kofuku's house a nearly an hour after the summoning and sigh to myself, scratching my head and yawning in exhaustion. I had been studying in the library and Kazuma gave me a surprise attack again. He seems to do that a lot to see if my guard is up. I guess that's a good thing to see if I'm always ready for a surprise attack, especially since I'm Yato's _only_ regalia. That is if he plans on releasing Nora anytime. Before I could walk into the house Hiyori came running around the corner, puffing; there was also … _blood on her uniform!_

I ran over to her once I saw it, worried, that something had happened to her. "Hiyori! Are you alright? Why is there blood on your uniform?!"

She just shook her head and grabbed my hand, tightly around the wrist. "I…I can't explain right now, but it's not me who was injured!"

"Then who…" I stopped myself as my amber eyes widened in realisation of who it was. Who else would it be? Yato's missing and _he_ had gone out to search for him a little over forty-five minutes ago. "R…Rin!"

She nodded at me and I could sense the worry and fear coming from her. How bad was he? _Where_ was he if he wasn't here? And how'd it happen? Isn't he half-demon, so with his flames he'd be able to protect himself? So why was he injured? Did it just come as an unexpected attack? I've got so many questions to ask him and I need them to be answered … badly…

"Yukine, Hiyori, you're back?" The confused voice of Daikoku caught us off–guard as we turned to face him. He could see the worry in our eyes and we knew how good Daikoku was at reading people; his expression quickly changed to concern once he read our faces. "Is something wrong?"

We can't keep this away from him and Kofuku or else when Rin comes back they won't understand why he's injured. "Hiyori said Rin was injured."

"What? Rinni got hurt!?" Kofuku's voice popped up beside Daikoku as worry crossed her face. "We have to go see him!" Kofuku looked up at Daikoku as if asking for his permission to come with us.

"You two don't have to come!" I exclaimed, waving my hands about as if to defend myself from an enemy onslaught. "He'll be coming back here once he's better…" I looked to Hiyori, worry in my eyes. "…right, Hiyori?"

"He will. I just had to get him somewhere close to where he was before he bled out," Hiyori explained.

A gasp from Kofuku as she covered her mouth in shock, I gaped at Hiyori and the cigarette in Daikoku's mouth fell out, "He was that bad!?" Hiyori nodded; a solemn expression on her face. This doesn't look good.

Hiyori grabbed my hand again and began to drag me around the corner of the house. "Well, if we're going to go let's go! I'm pretty sure he'll want us there when he wakes up!"

"Alright! You don't have to drag me!" I cried out as I tried to pull my arm out of Hiyori's firm grip. This was really worrying. Just what did Rin do to nearly bleed out? Why didn't he use his flames to protect himself? Something isn't right here.

I looked up from my thoughts to realise we were in front of Tenjin's temple. Hiyori led me through; Daikoku and Kofuku following behind us and I saw Tenjin's regalia at the doorway of a room; all looking inside with worried looks on their faces. Once they heard us coming they moved aside for Hiyori and I to walk in and I saw Rin's condition. My eyes widened when I saw him. His right eye was bandaged up completely leaving no way for him to see through it; his left arm and leg also had bandages on them, but not as bad.

Two of Tenjin's regalia were tending to him; Mayu and Tsuyu as Tenjin stood beside them as if observing. They finally noticed us enter the room; the two women stood and bowed at us. "We did the best we could for him. His condition has gotten slightly better than how he was when you arrived with him, Hiyori," Mayu told us and I turned to Hiyori as if asking her what Mayu meant. Though I am afraid of the answer ... A LOT...

"He was really bad when I found him, Yukine. He was bleeding from his right eye and it wouldn't stop," Hiyori explained and I saw … tears in her eyes. She must've been terrified at seeing him in such a condition, but helped him get here anyway; just like what she did with Yato after I … blighted him.

"There's one more thing you should know." We both looked to them; worry crossing both of our faces for our friend. "Once we cleaned up all the dried blood and made sure to stop anymore from flowing out…" she stopped for a moment before she continued; taking a deep breath. "…we noticed immediately the reason his right eye had been bleeding so much."

"Why!?" I exclaimed, sounding perturbed by this news. I know it's rude in the presence of another God, but I can't help it! My friend has been badly injured and I couldn't help him! How do you think I feel about this!?

"Yukine…" Hiyori spoke softly to me, trying to calm me down as she knew I'd only end up hurting Yato if I got upset or angry about this. I tried to calm down and with her putting a hand on my shoulder it kind of helped. Thank you, Hiyori…

"I'm sorry to say this, but you're friend … can no longer see from his right eye…" My eyes widened and I was about to speak, but stopped myself from saying something I would probably regret and just bit my lip.

"W…Why can't he?" Hiyori spoke my question for me. At least she'd sound more reassuring and calmer than me, but she also had a hint of uneasiness to her voice; showing how concerned she was for Rin. I'd scream my damn head off and probably sting Yato. I may have already done so already after hearing this news though.

"It is because his right eye … is no longer in his skull…" My mind just completely shut down after hearing this. I stared at the floor in shock; eyes wide. Rin … had lost an eye. How? How had that happened? _Why_ did it happen? I hardly see him angry. He didn't deserve something like this! Who could do something so … _heartless_ to him!?

"Yukine!" I snapped out of my thoughts and stared up at Hiyori as she looked at me in concern. "Yukine, I know hearing this is really…" she looked away for a moment before turning back to me again. "…but just be glad Rin is still alive!"

"But … he lost an eye! How's that anything good!" I exclaimed at her. Damn. I should keep my cool, but how can I?! "If Yato hadn't had disappeared he would have stopped this from happening to Rin!" Hiyori grabbed my shoulders and hugged me; but before I could do anything to stop them I felt tears falling down my cheeks. "Fine! It's both our fault! Yato for pulling a disappearing act and me for not going with Rin! I should've gone with him to help look for Yato, but he went on his own and then this happened! It's just as much my fault as it is Yato's!"

Hiyori's grip on me tightened as I could also feel her own tears fall onto my shoulders. "Rin's suffered ... but he'll be fine ... as long as we're there for him..."

My grip on Hiyori's arm tightened as my tears kept falling. I should've gone with him. It's my fault. He'll blame me. I know he will. It's all my fault this happened to him…

2 hours later~~~~present

I opened my eyes; rubbing them of sleep and looked over in the direction of where Rin was meant to be sleeping. I caught a glimpse of Rin sitting up on the futon and in the doorway was Tenjin's back as he walked out of the room. I look back at Rin as he turns back to look over at me and Hiyori; noticing I'm awake and gives me one of his usual grins. How can he be smiling after what he's just been through? Is he hiding how he's truly feeling just to show me he's alright? He can tell us if anything is bothering him. Doesn't he trust us?

"You're awake!" he exclaimed in a cheery voice.

I opened my mouth to say something as a reply, but no words came out. I just ended up lowering my head in guilt; not bothering to look at him. "I'm sorry, Rin."

"What are you sorry for?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion. Is he that dense?!

"It's my fault this happened to you. If I had gone with you then this wouldn't have happened," I told him. "Yato was meant to watch you and yet … he's gone missing and I couldn't do anything in his place..."

"Yukine, you couldn't have known this would happen." I look up in shock at Rin's smiling face as tears appeared in my eyes once more. "I'd much rather be injured then see you get corrupted. Now, wipe those tears away."

"H…How are you so calm about this?"

A loud sigh came from Rin as he shook his head as an answer. "To be honest; I'm actually a little worried." Rin's head lowered and his fringe covered his remaining eye as he stared at the blanket he was clenching. "Yato will probably freak out since he was meant to take care of me for just a little while and then there's Yukio. When he finds out … man, is he gonna be pissed at both me _and_ Yato; probably Yato more."

"That's _all_ you're worried about?" I asked Rin, incredulously. There had to be more to it.

He looked up at me and shrugged his shoulders. "It'll be hard to adjust to looking at the world through one eye." He suddenly gave me a huge grin to try and lighten the mood. "But won't I look cool with an eyepatch!"

"I think you're looking at this from the wrong way," I stated bluntly, earning a huff from Rin. I smiled at this. I was glad that Rin was still … well … Rin. I hope he stays that way. I can't imagine him being anything else.

A sudden movement beside me made me look to see that Hiyori was waking up; rubbing her eyes and groaning. She looked over to Rin with sleepy eyes until she realised he was awake, knocking me over as she rushed to his side. "Rin, are you alright?!"

"Jeez, Hiyori!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head as I came up beside her by the futon. She just giggled an apology as I grumbled to myself.

Hiyori then, turned back to Rin with a serious look on her face. It looked odd on her; seeing her so serious; then again she was probably going to do the very thing I wanted to do. "Rin, what happened to you?"

This is when Rin froze up and didn't seem to know how to answer. He looked at his sheets once more, trying not to make eye contact with us. Why does he do that? Is he that embarrassed about this? "It's … complicated."

"How?" I asked, wanting to know also how he got injured so badly. "Couldn't you have used your flames to protect yourself?"

Rin just shook his head in reply. "It's not as easy as that. You don't exactly want a random passers-by seeing me flame-up, do you?" He finally looked at Hiyori and me from the corner of his eye and we looked at each other, shaking our heads. "Exactly. That's why Yukio's told me to only use them unless necessary."

"But if you were being attacked then shouldn't you have used them?" Hiyori asked Rin which equalled in a sigh from the injured teen.

"It was more of a surprise attack." Hiyori and I blinked at this as Rin decided to continue. "As I said before I left Kofuku's I went out to look for Yato. I ended up at the park; talked to myself for a little bit when a girl appeared beside me asking how I knew him. She just appeared out of nowhere!" Rin exclaimed, stretching his arms out with his eye wide as if to emphasise his point.

"A girl?" I frowned at Rin, ignoring the bit where he said he talked to himself and he nodded. I have a bad feeling in my gut that the girl that attacked Rin was Nora. Why did it have to be her out of all people? "D…Did she have short black hair and wear a white kimono?"

Rin blinked at what I had said and pointed a finger at me. "Yea, she did. How do you know what she looked like?"

I gritted my teeth together in anger and I could tell that Hiyori's worried gaze was on me. "Yukine…"

"She's one of Yato's old regalia. She's a Nora. A regalia that belongs to many Masters," I explained to him.

"So, that's why she had so many names on her arms," he muttered to himself, loudly.

"But, how'd she attack you?" I asked Rin and he looked away in … shame. Is he ashamed he had gotten hurt? Or maybe it's because he had been attacked by a little girl? Maybe, that's it.

"She seemed like a nice little girl until…" Rin stopped for a moment as his hand went to his right eye, caressing the area. "…she said she'd take my eye. It freaked me out and I just wanted to get away from her. Some wolves with masks on their faces held me down by my right arm and leg as she…" He closed his mouth, not able to continue. I can tell the memory was still fresh in his mind and was too painful for him to continue.

Hiyori patted Rin's shoulder as he turned to face her with a light smile on her face. "Rin, we're here for you whenever you need it. Okay."

I could see Rin's eye go glassy as tears wanted to break out, but he wiped them away and smiled back. "Thank you, guys! This means a lot to me!"

* * *

 _ **I know this is real early to ask (since I am no where near the ending), but I'm just curious on your thoughts on it. The question had been bothering me since I started the Fanfic and I want to know what you guys think (even though I might be spoiling PART of the ending). In my Noragami and Blue Exorcist Crossover how should I end it?** _

_**1.**_ _**Rin dies and becomes Yato's regalia**_

 _ **2.**_ _**Rin lives, but Yukio is killed and becomes Yato's regalia**_

 ** _3_** _ **. Both twins live, but Yato dies and reincarnates**_

 _ **4\. Yato and the twins both live and everyone has a nice happy ending XD**_

 ** _It looks like by these options that I'm aiming for a tragic ending ... well, I kind of am. I like happy endings, but I also like sad and tragic ones too and I see this ending that way. I just can't decide how to end it. If I can't decide by the time the final chapters draw near (along with not a lot of voting) then I'll choose my favourite one out of these and then maybe do alt. endings. People always like alt. endings (mad laughter). Hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _P.S. I added a fourth ending voting option for those that like happy endings and not sad, tragic ones_**

 ** _NOTE: There's a poll on my profile you can vote properly on this on. If that doesn't get used until the time these final chapters come around I'll take it down and just use the votes from the reviews._**

 _ **D0A OUT!**_


	10. Inerasable Sin

**Chapter 10: Inerasable Sin**

 _ **Yato's POV**_

I sat in a dark corner of the room I was kept in; waiting for Nora to return so we could go on our next 'assignment'. I don't know where she went, but she took some masked phantoms with her and just left. I don't like the looks of this. I grabbed my head, staring at the floor with glazed over crystal eyes. What am I doing? Shouldn't I be thinking of a way of escaping not pitying myself? Dammit, Yato!

I stood up and took in a deep breath and trudged towards the door that led out the back of this forsaken shack. As I was about to open the sliding wooden door; the sound of the one across the room caught my attention. My grip on the door not faltering as I felt _his_ gaze burning into the back of my head. I will not stay here, dammit!

Suddenly, the door in front of me opened and Nora came rushing inside and up to _him_. I just stared at the world outside where I was currently locked away from. I gritted my teeth in anger as I stared at the world outside. My world has always been like this. I had always been shut away from the outside world; to never fully comprehend it.

"Father, I got what you wanted," I heard Nora's excited voice as she stopped directly in front of him _;_ my back not turning to face them. "I did as you said and took his eye."

My eyes widened at this. What did she mean by that? Whose eye did she take? I could tell Nora was having a private conversation with my old man since I couldn't hear a peep out of him. It annoyed me, but I knew they were keeping things from me to keep me here.

"Okay, Father!" I heard Nora's joyous tone as the sound of the door closing made me turn to face Nora to see her standing before me. Her dull eyes staring up at me with malicious intent as she held a small smile on her face. "Yato, do you know what _this_ is?" She held in front of my face … an eye. The iris was dark blue and the white of the eye was stained with blood. I swallowed as I couldn't take my own eyes off of it.

"I…It's an eye," I sputtered out; sweat forming on temple as stared at the human body part. I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was shocked that she had willingly taken someone's eye in this day and age.

A giggle was my answer as she waved the eye back and forth in front of me; my eyes couldn't help, but follow it as I got a twist in stomach. There was something not right about her smile. "Yes, but _who's_ eye is it?"

"What do you mean? Lots of people have blue eyes. I won't be able to…" My eyes suddenly widened at what she meant by that. She was talking about someone that I know personally and I only knew one other person that had blue eyes apart from myself. "R…Rin…"

"Yes! The demon spawn! Good work, Yato!" Nora exclaimed, a cheerful glint in her dark eyes.

I stared at her in shock. I couldn't take my eyes off of the eye that had once been Rin's. I…I failed. I failed to look after the kid. I failed Shiro's wish. I can't believe it. I failed to protect him … and from my own regalia. "H…How could you…?"

"Why, Yato?" Nora's eyes suddenly held a menacing glint to them as she took the eye out of my view and glared at me. "Because Father ordered me to and also because … you don't need people like that. They're weak."

"He's not weak!" I shouted at her.

She just covered her mouth, trying to stop from laughing which made me angrier. "If he's not weak then why couldn't he stop me from taking his eye? He couldn't call on those flames of his in time to. Sad, really…"

I growled at her as she headed over to the other side of the room and I turned around to look outside once more. I can't believe she did that. I can't believe _he_ did that! I clenched my eyes shut as I clenched my fists in anger. I have to get back to them. I have to see if Rin's alright! I have to see them again! I have to! Though before I could think of going outside the door suddenly closed on me and I tried to open it. This made me even angrier as I tried to kick the door down. I had had enough of being here. Nora had injured someone I was meant to protect, so I was not going to stay here any longer!

I noticed a few phantom wolves phase through the walls and charge at me. I kicked one across the room and punched another in the jaw. I was not going to stay here! I wanted to get out! I wanted to get back to them! Back to Yukine and Rin! Back to … Hiyori. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh my. This won't do," Nora muttered to herself as the door across the room opened. I froze up as Nora approached _him_. I could tell that they were talking and it was something I wasn't allowed to hear again. It must be important. "Good news, Yato." I turn to look at Nora from the corner of my eye, anger still held deeply in them. "We're going to go searching for a conjurer … in the Underworld."

My eyes widened at this revelation. W…What? Why are we going there? What could my old man possibly have to gain out of this? "T…The Underworld?"

A Week Later – 10:00am~~~~

It had been a week since I was told to go into the Underworld with Nora. I don't know how time flows in the Underworld, but I know it flows the same as it does in Takamagahara; differently from the near-shore. I covered my nose as I stepped through the dark cavern, carrying 'Hikki' in my left hand. Damn, it stinks down here. Nora had told me to put some of the water on me to make sure the phantoms don't notice me. I don't know whether that'll work or not.

I hadn't really spoken to Nora since she showed me Rin's eye a week ago. All I knew was that Yukine had found out as soon as I had as I had felt a large sting in my chest. I could tell he had been angry and then suddenly became extremely distraught. Damn, I wish I had been there. I could've stopped this from happening. Poor kid. Rin's probably in so much pain right now … I don't even know how to say it. Just … I'm sorry I wasn't there…

"Yato…" Nora's voice brought me out of my thoughts when a swarm of bats came right at me. I held my arm up to protect my face and started swinging my arm that was holding my sword; slashing the bats. When I saw one with a white mask on it; my eyes widened and I froze. A mask? Is the conjurer here? I was about to slash that one too when a pair of gloved hands stopped me.

"Ebisu?" I exclaimed; shock on my face as I stared at the God of Fortune before me.

"What are you doing here, Yato-God," Ebisu asked, sounding unusually calm. I couldn't tell whether he actually was calm or was actually surprised to see me here. You can never tell with some of these people.

I lifted a brow at his question as I put my arm down by my side; the swarm of bats had now settled somewhere else in the cavern. "Just what I was wondering. What brings you to the Underworld?"

Ebisu's eyes drift to my sword. Great, he's going to ask about Nora. "Is that Yukine you wield?"

"No, this is Hiiro," I told him as I lifted the sword up and it glowed; changing back into Nora. _Just_ as I predicted.

A look of surprise crossed Ebisu's face for a brief moment once Nora had regained her human form, "What a relief. I was hoping we'd catch up to you." It was my turn to stare at Nora in surprise, but at what she just said instead. "Now we can fulfil Father's request. You're the conjurer we were sent to rescue." I gazed to Ebisu with a light gasp escaping my lips before I closed them.

A frown crossed my features as I finally heard everything that Nora had said. "Hold on, the old man's connected to Ebisu?" I was now questioning this little mission he had sent me on. What was he planning to do exactly?

"What old man? I'm lost." Ebisu looked between me and Nora; his expression not changing much, but his tone did hold a hint of confusion to it. Well, at least I can tell now he's got no connection to him. Why have I got the feeling Ebisu is just a pawn in his little game ... like me? "I'm afraid I don't know what the two of you are talking about. Is the man you speak of your Father, Yato-God?"

At this moment I looked away from Ebisu; a frown still on my face. I hate talking about him _,_ but whenever Nora's around the conversation always goes back to him _._ Now Ebisu is asking about it which I am not in the mood to right now! I just want to get this over and done with and get out of here! I just … want to make sure Rin is alright and that Hiyori … still remembers me…

"Hmm, your refusal to answer only makes me more curious," I heard Ebisu say to me which I just ignored. "And when I'm curious about something I can be very difficult to deter." He looked away from me; hand over his mouth as if thinking. "Regrettably, I don't have time to spend on this now." My gaze went back to Ebisu as he continued on. "Ah! I know we can talk more on the outside." Ebisu took out a pen and small notepad from one of his pockets and held them in his hands; ready to write. "When would be a good time for you?"

I slumped my shoulders at his reaction and pointed at the other God. "You're missing the point. I came down here to rescue _you_."

"You came all this way to rescue me? Well, that's very kind of you," He said, sounding incredulous. What is it with Gods of Fortune that makes them think their superior? Ugh! It makes me wonder at time why I want to _be_ one. Oh wait, so I can have just as much glory as them! That's why! Lucky Bastard...

"Alright, well, I've had just about enough of this cesspool!" I exclaimed as I turned around; away from Ebisu. "Let's get out of here!" Before I could walk anywhere I hear Ebisu walking AWAY from me and I turned around to see _exactly_ that. "Hey! Where the hell are you going?!"

"I can't leave just yet," he replied in that calm tone of his. Damn, it's annoying how calm he is being in a place like this! "The phantoms have increased in number."

I inwardly groaned after he said that. _Please_ , don't tell me I really have to protect _this_ guy? He's the exact opposite of who I'd want to be trapped with down here. "Don't make eye-contact!" I tried to warn him.

He turned around and looked above me and I suddenly got the feeling he was doing the _opposite_ of what I had just told him _not_ to do. "Oh, look at that. There appears to be one heading right for you."

I turn around and sure enough. A bright pink bull phantom was running straight at me through the air. I let out a cry of shock and extended my hand to my regalia. Ugh! Can't believe I said that. "Hikki!" Nora appeared in my left hand as the blade once more and I sliced the phantom in half.

"Oh, there's another one here," Ebisu said as he stared RIGHT AT THE EYE of a green liquid-like phantom!

This was really starting to irritate me as I ran up to him and slashed the phantom. "Stop looking at them, will you!"

Half an hour later~~~~

This is just not my day. After I defeated all of the phantoms that Ebisu had made eye-contact with he had collapsed due to some blight. I could only guess it was due to him naming phantoms. After that we were … I'd like to say DRAGGED into a room where the Queen of the Underworld resided. Izanami. Right now, we're sitting before her as she demonstrates the power of the phantom brushes that Ebisu is after. I still don't understand why he wants them or why he wants phantoms under his control. It sounds ridiculous in my opinion.

"Lady Izanami, I was told I could find a brush here. One that could control phantoms," Ebisu explains to the Underworld Queen. I still feel uneasy sitting before this woman; even after what Ebisu said. She has taken on the form of Hiyori … it's so freaky! "I have come to humbly request that you give it to me." She won't just freaking give it to you, man!

"How rude. I'm sure that you mean that you came to see me," the woman who took the form of Hiyori spoke while holding a smoking pipe. I can't see Hiyori doing that. Sorry, I just can't! "You are the second one to come asking for a brush though." This caught my attention as a light gasp escaped my lips. She looked away from a moment and brought out a small black box. "These are the objects in question."

She opened the box and inside were three brushes with a fine tip and red handle that looked as though blood had splattered along it. A gasp of surprise escaped both Ebisu and I as we stared at the brushes in question. "No way…" I breathed out.

She drew on a piece of paper the same eye that was on the masks I see everywhere. "Aanki," she said as the paper dissolved and a flying penguin phantom was in its place. "May we have some tea, please, Aanki?" The phantom nodded and flew away as Ebisu and I stared at what had just happened. How easy that had been for her to do. "I created these myself. I made them because I wanted friends; friends who wouldn't leave me. You see … everyone who looks upon my true form leaves. Always." Her eyes stared at the brush with longing in them as her voice had become more demonic and deep near the end; freaking me out in the process. She then, looked back up at Ebisu with a smile crossing her face; forgetting how her personality had changed just moments ago. "You want this badly? If I give it to you will you be my friend?"

"Your friend?" Ebisu please, whatever you do … don't piss this woman off. You know what she is, so don't piss her off! "Unfortunately being your friend is something I cannot do." You moronic idiot! We're done for! Izanami stared at Ebisu with shock in her eyes as she held the brush in her hands. We're in for it now. "However…"

Izanami leaned back as her hair started flying in the air as if they were attached to wires. A flash on the left side of her face revealed that it was … DECOMPOSING! Was she a skeleton! Ebisu and I leaped away from her; not knowing what will happen if we stayed close to her. "Yato, don't fight her." I looked at down at my blade hearing Nora's voice. I think I already knew that, but hearing her say it made me even more wary. "I mean it. She's on an entirely different level than us." Wait, she is? Just how powerful is she then? "Not even _I_ am sharp enough to harm her."

"My offer is a simple one. I will give you the phantom brush in exchange one of you will stay here and be my friend. That part is up to you," Izanami explained her terms to us. What kind of exchange is that!? Who'd wanna stay down in this hellhole!? Her voice had turned deep and demonic once more. Ugh! Why does she have to look like Hiyori! "You should think hard before deciding. The agreement will be binding."

I stared at Izanami in shock; eyes wide as I held Nora in my hands tightly. Ebisu turned to look me not a shred of guilt on his face as he apologised to me before he a threw a punch at me. What the … hell! So, I came down here to save this guy and now in order for one of us to leave I have to fight him! Damn! I hate the Underworld!

* * *

 _ **I recently bought the whole first season of both Blue Exorcist and Noragami, so I re-watched Blue Exorcist to get ready for it's second season and I am currently re-watching Noragami to see if there's anything I can pick up that I left out/forgotten about. I'm gonna have to use what Yato says when he kills phantoms and severs ties for obvious reasons.**_

 _ **Anyway, this chapter is about Yato finding out about Rin's eye and then later heading to the Underworld (There may be some bad blood between him and Nora from now on)**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **D0A OUT!**_


	11. Swirls And Swirls

_**I'm gonna start answering questions on here too, but if the question has any relevance to the story or plot I won't PROPERLY answer it. I'll just jump around it, but answer it as best I can.**_

 _ **Anyway on to the questions:**_

 _ShadowTrooper1414 Asked - How will Mephisto and Yukio react to Rin losing an eye? Will the eye be restored by his demonic healing powers? Will he still be able to see with that eye? So many questions and not enough answers._

 ** _My Answer ~ First question; you will have to wait and see until that chapter comes around. Though I'll put it out there that Yukio won't be very pleased with Yato. Second question; to put it simply, no. I've always seen that Rin's healing can only heal wounds like bullet or stab wounds not wounds like losing an eye or a limb. The reason being since Rin is a half-demon he won't have the full regenerative abilities like other demons do. The last question goes with the previous question; mostly likely no._**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Swirls And Swirls**

 _ **Rin's POV**_

A Week Earlier~~~~

After I had recovered some of my strength I was allowed to leave the room I had been in with Yukine and Hiyori. I thanked Tenjin for allowing me to recover at his shrine and left with my two new friends for Kofuku's place.

It was a quiet walk.

Too quiet for my liking.

I guess they didn't want to bring up about what happened ... for my sake.

I guess that's great they care, but I _really_ don't like the silence.

Can we please talk guys?

Even if it's about my eye or what happened! Just something to get rid of the silence!

Once we rounded the corner of the small shop-like house I was approached by a crying Daikoku; who wrapped his arms around me.

Almost crushing my spine.

"Umm, Daikoku, are you…" I stuttered out.

"You had me and Lady Kofuku so worried!" he exclaimed. I lowered my eyelid and let out a small laugh. I didn't think Daikoku could act like this. He always seemed so tough and scary; guess there really was a soft side to this guy.

As he put me down; wiping his tears away I saw Kofuku come up from behind Daikoku. "Are you okay, Rinni?" she asked, approaching me and looking me over. Her violet orbs finally landing on my bandaged right eye. "What's wrong with your eye?"

I looked at the ground, biting my bottom lip. "I can't see out of that eye anymore."

"Huh!?" Kofuku exclaimed; fear gripped her voice after hearing this. "How? Why not?!"

"I JUST CAN'T!" I shouted at her; which surprised the four around me. They knew I hardly ever shouted and meant it; only as a joke or a temper tantrum. I just feel so … conflicted about this. I had lost my temper at Kofuku. She didn't do anything wrong. She was just curious. I sighed to myself; head lowered as my fringe covered my remaining eye. "I'm sorry. I'm still trying to take this all in…"

A pat on my shoulder made me look up to see Daikoku smiling down at me. "Rin, you're in bad shape so letting your anger out is usually what you kids do."

"I guess…" I muttered more to myself than replying to Daikoku.

"How about we go inside and talk more about this there," Kofuku suggested which we agreed to.

I followed the others inside the little house and explained to them exactly what I told Hiyori and Yukine. They seemed just as shocked, but also at a loss for words. I guess they couldn't understand what Yato's previous regalia would gain from this.

I don't understand it either.

What does she want with my eye?

And what did she mean by 'Father'?

A Week Later~~~~Present

"Ugh! Seriously, did you really have to buy twelve packs of candles?" Yukine groaned as we walked down the street from the department store.

I just grinned back at him; adjusting the plastic on my arm. "Well, I need the practice, don't I?"

Yukine just groaned again, shoulders slumped as he carried two of the bags that held my packs of candles while I held the other two. It had been a week since I had been attacked by this 'Nora' girl. My smaller injuries from the wolf phantoms had already healed up, but my eye was another story. Since my eye was literally yanked out of its socket another one WON'T grow in its place; even if I _am_ half-demon. I had asked Kofuku to put a fresh pair of bandages on my eye every day, so it never got infected as it healed.

Everyone liked how I wanted to take care of my eye.

But at the same time I didn't care.

It was gone and I can't get it back…

Today, I had decided to see if I could find an eye-patch to put over my eye while Yukine and I were out shopping. I found one with a bit of hard luck at first. Not many people must get their eyes ripped out from their heads. I had bought it along with a few more pack of candles to practice my flames on. Another thing on my mind was that we hadn't seen Hiyori since the day she helped me. She hadn't come to visit us to see if I was okay; not even to check up on Yukine to see if he had done his homework.

Something was up.

I have a bad feeling about this.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Yukine and I were crossing the bridge and I saw a familiar face. The first person to head over to that person was, of course, Yukine. "Hiyori! It's been a while!" A look of surprise crossed her face as she looked up from the ground. "Whoa. You switched uniforms. Is it that time of year already?"

I approached the two and noticed as Yukine continued on yammering on about not completing his school-work that Hiyori looked … confused as she looked around for his voice. I frowned at seeing this. Could she not see Yukine even though he's right in front of her? "Are you alright, Hiyori?"

She turned around to face me and smiled at seeing me. "You're Rin, right?" My eye widened when she said that and I saw Yukine freeze up. Did he know something I didn't about what was happening? "I'm glad I met up with you again. How are you feeling?"

I was in shock.

Why was she speaking as if she had only just met me? "H…Hiyori, what are you talking about?"

She tilted her head in confusion at my question and I saw Yukine stiffen as if waiting for something bad to my answer. "What do you mean? We met after I helped you when you were injured a week ago?"

"W…What do you mean?" I stammered out in shock; eye wide.

I don't understand.

Why couldn't she remember meeting me through Yato?

Wait a minute.

My eye grew wider once I remembered what Tenjin told me.

Could she have forgotten Yato, because she was in the living world for so long?

She didn't remember me because she met me through Yato and she forgot ever meeting me since she forgot Yato!

"H…Hiyori…" I heard Yukine stutter and I looked to him to see that his wide amber eyes were trying to hold back tears. "You … really forgot?"

Her eyes finally drifted over to where Yukine's voice was coming from; her eyes full of uncertainty until she saw his name. "Yuki…" Her eyes widened as realisation hit her and she lunged at us with a hug. "I'm sorry Rin! Yukine! I'm so sorry I forgot! I won't do it again! Promise!"

I patted her back to calm her down, but I could tell that Yukine was blushing furiously as he tried to get out of Hiyori's hold. "H…Hey! Hiyori, it's okay! Really, it is!"

"We're just glad your back," I muttered; a smile crossing my lips at her warm hug.

After what seemed to be a long, endless hug; Hiyori finally let go of us and helped us with carrying the bags as we continued to Kofuku's house. Once we arrived; Yukine made some tea for us, still a little pink in the cheeks while I put the bags in our room. Once I came back I heard Yukine and Hiyori conversing about Yato.

"How has Yato been?" Hiyori asked as she picked up his little shrine as she looked at it.

"How should I know? It's been less than a month now since I heard from the guy. I wouldn't waste my time worrying. What a big jerk," Yukine said with a tone that was akin to frustration. I guess he's feeling very annoyed since he's meant to be Yato's blessed regalia and his Master just up and disappears on him.

As soon as I close the door behind me it was opened again by Daikoku with tears streaming down his face. His sudden appearance in the doorway freaked me out and made me jump back. "My lady hasn't come back either!" When he saw Hiyori he calmed down and stepped into the room. "Oh. Hey there, Hiyori. Long-time no see." That was a quick mood change!

"She still isn't back hasn't it been a while?" Yukine asked; looking up at Daikoku.

I moved around the room and sat between Yukine and Hiyori as Daikoku shook his head. "No. She still isn't back from the recent meeting. It's weird too. They usually can't stand the sight of her there. I don't like this."

"Why don't they like seeing Kofuku?" I asked, sounding a little curious.

"It's because my Lady is the God of Poverty and can bring great misfortune to those she comes in contact with. The Heavens usually don't like her going up there as they believe she will cause some form of disaster to happen." Daikoku explained to me.

I winced at hearing about this.

How could such a cute girl be a God of Misfortune?

It was absurd to me, but then again Mephisto said that Yato was a God of Calamity and he certainly doesn't act like one.

These Gods just want to live in the world, but have to have shrines and followers.

It must be tough at times…

"I know. Kazuma feels the same way. He says 'it's weird there have been all these meeting'," Yukine said as he began to pour the tea; now sitting opposite from me.

I sort of zoned out as Daikoku and Yukine's conversation droned on about the 'Gods' and their 'meetings' as I stared at the ceiling. My eye drifted to Hiyori as she flipped through a small notebook before suddenly collapsing. My eye widened and I stood and stared. Is _that_ what Tenjin was talking about? I saw a long pink cat-like tail out of Hiyori's back as she put on her shoes.

"What are you doing?" Yukine asked, finally noticing Hiyori's body and my disbelief. "Rin, look it's…"

"I already know. Tenjin told me," I told him; a serious look on my face which caused Yukine to stare at me in shock along with Hiyori. My expression changed from serious to one of somewhat like betrayal. "Why didn't you say anything? I told you all about me and … I thought that you could trust me. I trusted you with my secret…"

"Rin…" Hiyori spoke softly a look of sympathy on her face. "We do trust you. So much came up that we never had time to."

I bit my lip as if trying to hold back my temper, but I knew that she was right.

A lot _had_ happened over this past month; Yato's disappearance, the attack on me, Hiyori's memory and now the Gods and these meetings.

I sighed in exasperation and nodded my head at her.

 _Damn it._

This was all so _messed_ _up!_

She gave me a smile and nodded back. "Well, I'm gonna go out and look for Yato."

I turned around to face her with shock on my face. "Wait, you can't go out alone! Let me come along!"

"You're still healing, Rin. Stay here," She told me and jumped off into a tree as I ran outside with Kurikara in my left hand and watched her jump away.

"Hiyori, Wait!" I heard Yukine shout from inside the house, but she had already left.

Damn it!

I'm not weak!

I may have been injured, but I heal faster than a normal human.

I look to where Hiyori had run of to; or in this case jumped off to and looked back to Yukine and Daikoku. "Come on! We can't just sit around here! Let's go after her!"

An hour later~~~~

"The Heavens are in disorder?" a shocked gasp escaped Mayu's mouth as she said that.

Daikoku, Yukine and I had headed out to find Hiyori, but had lost track of her after we had set out and had instead gone to Tenjin's temple to find all of his regalia along with Kazuma there. I still was trying to understand what was going on, but I had a small idea. That the _'Heavens'_ they're talking about are going to cause some sort of damage later. Why do I get a sense of déjà vu here?

"Yes, I just returned from Lord Ebisu's estate," Kazuma stated, arms folded across his uniform. "They have the whole area quartered off. I was even _threatened_ by armoured sentinels."

Yukine looked up at Daikoku with a hint of confusion in his amber eyes. "Wait, what's a … sentinel?"

Daikoku looked down at Yukine with a frown crossing his face. "They're the regalia that serve the heavens. Sentinels aren't usually armed, so something big must be coming along."

This got me sort of confused and I decided to raise my own question. "I thought sentinels were giant robots," I pointed out.

"You read too much manga, kid," Daikoku stated, bluntly.

This just caused me to pout.

I _do not..._

I then noticed Kazuma push his glasses up in a similar way that Yukio does.

Kazuma even has the same hair and eye colour as him!

He could even count as Yukio's actual identical twin only that he's got no moles!

Damn…

"Whatever the reason may be. We were there recently, so we know that Lord Ebisu had been corrupted. It's likely he'll perish again." My eyes widened at hearing this bit of news. Perish? Could a God really die? I…I think I remember being told that. "The Gods have always tolerated his excessive corruptions and reincarnations, but not this time. For some reason this is different."

Reincarnation?

Gods can reincarnate like humans?

I would ask, but maybe now isn't the best time.

I don't think I should interrupt these guys.

It seems important.

Right now, I should just listen.

"Yea, no doubt," Daikoku said as a look of thought crossed his face.

"I was hoping to ask for your help, Tsuyu," Kazuma asked the regalia lady over near a tree. "You can find out what's happened in Takamagahara and with more certainty than I can. Will you please consider helping us?"

Tsuyu approached Kazuma, but I had a feeling she wasn't going to comply. Her stoic expression changed to a frown as she glared at him. "No, Sir Kazuma. I cannot afford to jeopardise my one's standing. We should wait to receive word before doing anything. Or do you mean to antagonise the Heavens?"

Kazuma lowered his head with a small sigh, closing his eyes in the process. "They have the Gods of Fortune. They're likely being questioned…" He looked up at Tsuyu a small worried smile on his lips. "…perhaps even being tortured."

Gods. _TORTURED!?_

 _By Heaven!?_

What the hell is happening right now!?

I thought Gods were a part of Heaven!

Why would Heaven try and kill Gods!

Maybe if I _shut up_ I might get my answers!

Tsuyu's worried expression changed completely and she looked down; giving in. "I understand. I know how it is to fear for one's Master. Very well." She approached the tree and lay her head against it while she put her hand on it.

The trees' branches suddenly started blowing as if a wind had started blowing it's branches. Yukine and I looked around at the trees in confusion. "What? What's this?" Yukine cried out.

"Tsuyu is speaking with the trees. She isn't a regalia, you know. She's the spirit of a plum tree," Mayu explained to me and Yukine; earning a baffled look from me and a shocked one from Yukine. "Her affection for Lord Tenjin is great and it will not ever wither."

"Conjurers. Masks. Phantoms. Echoes of discord among the Gods. The heavens are searching for Lord Ebisu and his exemplar." A light gasp from Tsuyu as she opens her eyes in surprise. "Really?" I noticed Kazuma's expression change as a light gasp escaped him as well at seeing her reaction. "There's a peach tree near the verge … it saw Lord Ebisu head into the Underworld."

My eye widened at this and I couldn't help, but open my mouth and ask, "Wait! There's an actual gateway to Gehenna!"

"Gehenna?" Tenjin's regalia questioned me; all eyes on me now and I felt out of place in this conversation, gulping.

I had no clue what half the stuff they were talking about was and I just blurted out something that may not have anything to do with it. I understand that something _big_ is going on and _will_ happen, but I just feel so out of place in this conversation. Now that I blurted out ' _Gehenna_ ' I feel like I'm frozen. I don't know how to respond with all these eyes on me.

"No. That doesn't lead to where you're thinking it does," Kazuma explained as he waved a hand at me. "It's like Gehenna, but the Underworld is like a world for phantoms not demons." Now I understand. So, the Underworld was the world for phantoms to reside in while Gehenna was for demons. This just got more and more complicated the more I learned about all this. So does that mean there's three ... no, four worlds? Shit, how many are there, really?! "Tsuyu, is there anything else?"

She nodded and cleared her throat before continuing, "He had pursuers. A young male God with a lean frame and a short girl in white wearing a crown."

This caught both mine and Yukine's attention, but before we could say anything we heard someone else speak, "It's them…" We turned around to see Hiyori, panting as if she'd been running a marathon before she came here. She stood up straight with a determined gleam in her pink eyes. "It must be. It sounds like Yato and Nora."

My eye widened at hearing this and I unconsciously touched my bandaged right eye.

Nora.

My remaining eye stared at the cement ground; rage shook me to the core.

The one … who took my eye…


	12. Sign

_**Sorry, this hasn't been updated in a few months, but I was stuck on how to write Kugaha for this chapter. Then whenever I watched the episode I was having trouble with where to add Rin's lines. So when I saw that Noragami Aragoto was coming out on DVD soon I got psyched because then A) it'd be easier to write this and B) I can watch it whenever I want now (I follow Micah Solusod on Instagram - Yukine's English VA). So, a few days ago I saw it when I went JB HI Fi and I just thought 'screw it, there's nothing else here and I want it!'. So I bought it! Yay!**_

 _ **Anyways, enough of my personal problems I'll answer some questions now:**_

 _Guest Asked - "Yato didn't know a Neberius? Oh wow. That's surprising... As a being of supernatural entity I thought he already knows about the exorcist world and what not. I mean he's a God. And he has years to spend time doing anything he wants, exorcist and the demons should have made him curious enough to find information about it. (or spy on them. It's japan. Yato is not the only God, so I had thought demons and exorcist is common knowledge.)"_

 _ **My Answer - It's true that Yato has been around for a long time, but think that he can't spend ALL his time on looking into Exorcists and demons. He had to avoid Bishamon when she was after him, defeat phantoms for five yen and try and survive through his low follower count. Also even if demons have been around for a long time; Exorcists have only made themselves known in the recent 200 years I think. Those are my reasons anyway. Yato only knows the basics and a little from what he learned from Mephisto and Shiro - even if he's been around a lot he had to survive to be around this long.**_

 _Teal96ko Asked - "Also, even if Rin can't heal his eyes with his half-demon status, isn't it's possible for another god to heal him. What happened to his eyeball by the way? Is Yato keeping it? Or Nora? I'm in a rush reading this..."_

 ** _My Answer - First question: The God's healing is only used through purification, right? With Rin being half-demon that wouldn't work as he'd be burned by what they try to heal him with which is mostly holy water; so that wouldn't work. Second question: Well, this relates to the third question as well. The last we saw of Rin's eye; Nora had it and was teasing Yato with it until he went on a rampage and Yato's Father came in, making him stop. So that means neither Nora or Yato have it, because we know Nora follows Yato's Father and will do anything for him thus she gave the eye to him in the end._**

 _c3llar door said - "Rin regenerated his foot after Angel cut it tho."_

 ** _My Answer - I looked that chapter up and you can't really see anything, so that's why I'm debunking that. Remember that Rin's eye was taken COMPLETELY from his socket and he's STILL half-human. Just because he's half-demon doesn't mean he can't sustain human-like injuries at times. I've seen stories way worse with his injuries than this (*cough* self-infliction = death *cough*). Just saying that just because Rin has demonic powers doesn't mean he can heal up every injury he gets. It makes him seem more human in some cases which he wants to be._**

 ** _Also I apologize if the ending of the chapter feels rushed. It kind of was, but hopefully you'll be happy that I updated. That doesn't mean the chapters will be coming faster. I still have to figure out what will happen next. The ending of this I kind of guessed when I re-watched Aragoto and thought 'it'd make it seem more interesting if I did this', so I decided to make it happen. The next chapter probably won't come for a while, but thank you to all that are patient with me. Anyways enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Sign**

 **Yukine's POV**

We had tried to get through to the Underworld by the portal at the front, but there had been a barrier up. I tried to take it down with 'borderlines' while Rin had tried using his sword; even _that_ hadn't worked. So, right now we're heading up a path towards a vent that had possibly opened up to the Underworld.

We can only hope.

Though I still can't believe that Yato went to the Underworld … and with Nora! Doesn't he realise that I'm able to take care of both of us!? I can do it! I know I can. The Underworld can't be that bad. But why did he have to take _her_ , especially after what she did to Rin! This whole situation just makes me so … RRGHH!

I was seething with anger and I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up at Rin. "Hey, I was wondering … can Gods really reincarnate?"

I blinked at hearing this question from Rin then again he _was_ there with me and Daikoku when we were at Tenjin's shrine. So, he would've heard a lot of things he didn't understand. "Yea. I'm still new to the whole regalia thing, but Kazuma has taught me a lot."

"That's the guy with the glasses. He looks a lot like my brother. He could even pass as his identical twin since me and Yukio are fraternal twins!" Rin laughed at his own joke.

"Yea..." I muttered to myself more than replying to him. I haven't met his brother so I wouldn't know. "Anyway, Gods reincarnate when they die."

This caused Rin to look at me in shock; eye wide. "Gods can die!"

I nodded at his question. Well, I think it was one. "Apparently." My head lowered as the tall trees shadowed my face. "Yato is the one of the few Gods that can't reincarnate because he's got no followers."

"So that's why Gods are appreciative of us doing good things for them … they just want to live," Rin said to himself as he lowered his own head as if in thought. His head suddenly shot up and looked behind us. "Where's Hiyori? Did she get lost?"

"I don't know, but maybe we should go find her. We don't know who's out here," I told Rin as I began to walk back down the path.

As we walked down the path I saw Rin stiffen and he grabbed my arm, but before I spoke he shushed me. "I'll hide and you go out and confront him. I've got good hearing remember. This guy has Hiyori stuck or something."

My eyes widened at this. "He's used a 'restraint' on her. So he must know us."

Rin looked at me with a frown crossing his features. "Restraint?"

"It's a command I can do on other regalia to stop their movements if I know their name. It must work on the living too if this guy can use it on Hiyori," I explained to Rin and he nodded at me before rushing into the bush. I took in a deep breath and ran down the path and saw a familiar white coat and hair with bells attached to with red ribbon. It can't be. Kugaha! "HIYORI!" With saying her name it allowed her to move again as she fell backwards and I ran in front of her. "You stay the hell away from her!" I pointed my fingers between the two of them as Kugaha jumped away before my 'Borderline' came up.

A smile of relief came across Hiyori's face when she saw me, but noticed Rin wasn't with me. "Yukine, where's…" Before she could say his name I shushed her. She covered her mouth and nodded since she didn't want Rin to go through what she just did.

"Kugaha! Restrain!" I exclaimed as I pointed my fingers at him, but nothing happened. It was as if the chains were about to grasp hold of him and then had broken. He just smiled at me and a gasp left my lips. "I…It didn't work…"

"Of course it didn't work. I no longer go by the name Kuga. An invocation requires your targets name. So it's fairly easy _who_ has the upper hand here, _Yukine_ ," Kugaha explained while allowing a smile to cross his lips.

I know Hiyori was scared; thinking we really _did_ have a disadvantage, but we don't. _We_ have an advantage. It's Rin. Kugaha doesn't know about him _or_ his name, so that's why we have the upper hand. I know that if I just said something it'd look suspicious, so I just glared back at him.

"What do we do now?" Hiyori asked me, fear in her eyes.

"You just stay back!" I told her as I threw another 'Borderline' at Kugaha and he threw his own at mine. As both of them clashed I saw Rin come out of the bushes and come up behind Kugaha with his sword raised. It wasn't drawn since he didn't want to kill him.

He probably just wanted to knock him out or daze him enough so we could get away...

Good thinking, Rin.

"Who knew a Blessed Vessel could be so weak?" Kugaha said and at hearing this Rin's sword came down, but Kugaha dodged it; shocking both him and me. "Oh, so you've got someone else with you this time." Rin sent a glare his way with his one eye which caught Kugaha's attention. "It seems Hiiro had some fun."

Rin stood back to his feet and looked ready to draw his sword. "How do you call _that_ fun…" he growled out. Hiyori took a step towards him, but saw a flicker of blue and swallowed. Rin then, paused and frowned realising he hadn't said the name I told him. "Wait, Hiiro?"

"Yes, little lady Hiiro dressed in white. The one Yato always goes back to." I stiffened at hearing this and Kugaha noticed my apprehension.

"Nora…" I muttered out; eyes wide in shock.

"You mean you didn't even know her name? Did your Master keep it a secret from you? How sad. And if he took her into the Underworld he must trust her a lot more than you, huh?" I gritted my teeth at what Kugaha was saying. He was trying to rile me up by pushing Nora into the conversation.

I can't let myself be suckered in like that!

I glance over to Rin and see him clutching his sword tightly as if it's a lifeline.

He seems angrier than me right now.

He looked as if he was going to draw the sword, but he just held it and glared at the ground. "Did I hit a nerve on either of you?" I noticed Rin look back up to Kugaha with his usual glare. "I can tell you have something against her after she took your eye." I saw something cross Rin's face. Was that … horror? Was he horrified with himself? Why? "Do you want to … _kill her_?"

My eyes widened at hearing this.

He was trying to provoke Rin!

He held his sword up as if ready to draw it. "Hey, didn't Yato say not to draw that!" I yelled to Rin as if trying to reason with him.

My answer was just a growl, but he seemed to understand and backed away from Kugaha, still glaring at him. "My, what a feisty friend you have there, Yukine."

"I really _will_ open this if you don't shut your damn mouth," Rin growled at Kugaha; holding up his sword which only made him laugh.

"You think that little thing can hurt _me;_ a Nora?" Kugaha exclaimed; still laughing.

Rin turned his head to look at Kugaha a glint in his eye I had never seen before. I…I don't know what to say, but that … actually scares me. "I could see if it _can_ if you want…"

Rin gripped his sword, tightly, ready to draw it. I didn't like where this was going. I know Rin was known for his stubbornness at most times; I'd seen it at times, but right now … I feel like I can't let him doing anything rash. He might be angry at Nora right now; so am I, but right now we need to get to that portal and hopefully find Yato.

"Rin!" He turned to face me; that glare still on his face. "We can't afford to waste time! We need to get to that vent and get to Yato!"

"I know that…" His grip on the sword, shaking due to his conflicting emotions; I can see the anger on his face, but in his eyes he wants to come with us and not fight. He was stuck. "…but this bastard is just … pissing me off!"

He finally withdrew his sword; flames covering his whole body with a light flicker with the wind. His tail had swung out from under his shirt; thrashing around violently. I don't like where this is going. I look over to Hiyori and see that she wanted to leave just as soon as I did.

I was angry at Yato, but I can't let Rin hurt himself even more than he has with this reckless behaviour.

I … had to be the cool-headed one here…

Kugaha threw up a 'border' and Rin blocked with his sword, growling. He lowered his sword and rushed at him; letting out an angry scream. Kugaha took a few steps back, seeming to look actually frightened.

That's right.

Rin is still half-human like Hiyori and he doesn't know his name, so he can't 'restrain' him … or can he? I swallowed as I realised a vital mistake I had made. I had called out Rin's name; giving Kugaha that information we had the advantage over.

My eyes went to the two and saw Kugaha … smiling!

He does know!

I got my fingers into a halberd; ready to draw a border in front of Rin.

Kugaha dodged another strike before pointing at Rin and saying those words I was afraid of, " _Restraint_." Rin froze in place. His eye wide in confusion; arms in the air ready to strike again; his flames still licking at his body as if he was still moving.

A chuckle left Kugaha's lips as he looked down on my friend. "You really thought you could defeat me after you came face to face with Hiiro?" This only caused Rin to growl. "How pitiful. I would've thought a blessed vessel and a demon spawn would be more of a challenge…" He lifted his arm up; fingers drawn in a halberd. "I guess NOT!"

Here it is!

The white line was heading towards Rin and he realised that he was in danger. "Rin!" I heard Hiyori shout as I ran up beside him and threw my arm down.

" _BORDER_!" The two light strikes clashed and I clenched my teeth together as Rin collapsed on his knees, staring at the ground.

Hiyori approached the two of us and put a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin; sheath your sword."

I noticed him swallow and nod his head at her before sliding his katana into the sheath; the flames diminishing instantly. I turned my attention back to Kugaha as Rin stood back to his feet; glaring back at him however this time it seemed he was going to be less prone to attack.

I was ready to throw another 'border' when one came and hit a tree near us. We looked in that direction; seeing Kugaha's fingers glowing. "Not good enough!" He threw another one at us and I quickly threw my own to counter it.

However when they clashed it hardly did a thing!

No way, he's overpowering me; but I'm a Blessed Vessel!

Why am so weak compared _him_ ; a Nora?

I was in shock. How was he so strong?

Am I losing my concentration because he was playing mind games with us earlier?

"Yukine! Pay attention to your opponent!" I looked to Rin and then back to Kugaha as he threw another 'border', causing me to counter again. They clashed and broke. The shards flying in different directions and one hit me in the forehead; completely taking me off-guard. The blood dripped down between my eyes as I stared in disbelief at the Nora before me as he got ready to attack again.

This situation isn't getting any better. He keeps throwing 'border' after 'border' and whenever I counter they keep breaking.

Am I doing something wrong here?

"Hurry! Let's get out here!" I feel someone grasp my hand and turn to look at Hiyori as she pulls me and Rin along with her and out of way.

Wait, she's leading us away?

We're running away?

Why?!

"Wha…? Hiyori?!" Rin exclaimed.

I could hear Kugaha laughing behind us, "You can't defeat a Nora!" He cut more trees down with his 'borders'. My eyes lowered to the ground; biting my lip.

I couldn't defeat him...

I'm a failure as Blessed Vessel _and_ as a regalia!

"Don't let him get to you. Just remember you're a Blessed Vessel," Hiyori reminded me and I nodded my head at her; my blond hair covering my eyes as we ran from Kugaha's attacks.

"Yea, I know that!"

I could feel Rin's gaze on us; giving us a confused look, but our conversation kept going. "You're the one Yato made his exemplar!"

"I know! I know!" I exclaimed; my emotions finally having enough. My anger at Yato; envy and hatred towards Nora. It was all coming out now. "But still … he took her! Why not take me, dammit?"

Hiyori looked back at me with worry in her eyes. "Don't think like that…"

"It might've been too dangerous for you, maybe that's why he didn't take you," Rin suggested.

"I don't care about that! You know how hard I've worked! It's _all_ been for him! I wanted to make sure Nora _never_ became his exemplar instead! Now this…!" We ran through the bushes and over to a large tree; sliding down behind it. We stopped to take a breather, panting. I swallowed and stared at the ground. "He chose … Nora…"

I felt Hiyori's soft hand on my shoulder as I looked up at her. "Look, you should know. Yato told me something once and I _knew_ he meant it. He told me he'd always wanted to find someone like you." I stared at Hiyori with astonishment coating my amber eyes. I remember that Yato said I was the first regalia to change for him. Then ... did he really mean it? "Don't you get it you're Yato's one special person?"

"His one special…"

"It's the truth, Yukine!" she cried out in shock as the tree suddenly blew up and Kugaha cried out that he had found us. "You have to listen to me! Have faith in Yato!"

"Holy shit! The tree blew up!" Rin exclaimed, staring at the remnants of the huge tree; bewildered.

He's such an idiot...

The wind blew our hair from the attack and I stood to my feet. I get it. Hiyori is right. I have to have faith in Yato. He has faith in me, so I have to give that faith back! I drew my fingers into a halberd and threw them in a line. " _BORDERLINE_!"

" _BORDERLINE_!" Kugaha's and my border's clashed until mine broke through his; surprising him. It smashed into him and threw him across the area until I heard a splash at the other end.

I panted; putting my arm down and wiping my forehead of the blood still there as Hiyori and Rin came up from the tree's roots. "That was amazing, Yukine. You beat him!" Hiyori exclaimed.

"That was awesome, Yukine!" I turned to see Rin with a sparkling look in his eye.

Good to see the old Rin is back...

Whatever look that was he had back there ... I don't want to see it again...

I just gave Rin a smile and looked at them. "Let's go, Rin, Hiyori. Let's go find Yato."

The two nodded at me and we run off in the direction the phantom portal was coming from. We could only hope that Yato would be okay when we found him.

Fifteen Minutes Later~~~~

Once we got to where the vent was located we saw Bishamon, Kazuma, Kuraha; in his lion form all gathered around Ebisu; lying on the ground. He was covered in blight and looked fairly weak. That meant that he had been in the Underworld, right?

"Lady Bishamon!" I cried out as we ran up to the group.

"You three? I told you to stay away," Kazuma said, frowning at us.

Once we got to them we finally were able to tell that Bishamon looked ready for a battle as she wore a different garment than her usual two piece one. "Who is that man?" Hiyori asked, looking down at the injured God.

"Lord Ebisu…" I muttered out.

This equalled in an entirely different reaction from Rin. "Huh! Another one! Geez, how many are out there?" He grabbed his head as if to mull it over in his head.

"Don't hurt yourself," Hiyori giggled and this earned a slight grumble from Rin as he folded his arms.

However our attention turned back to Ebisu when he groaned and looked back at the portal. "Be careful. You're still weak," Bishamon told Ebisu, seeming worried for the other God of Fortune.

If only there had been no bad blood between them she'd probably be like that for Yato...

"The Yato-God … he didn't make it out. He's still in the Underworld…" Ebisu coughed out; making Rin, Hiyori and I freeze in place.

"I don't understand. What would he be doing there?" Bishamon questioned Ebisu, confusion written on her face.

"He came to the Underworld … for me to bring me back…" He cringed in pain. That must be some serious blight. Kazuma said he was using phantoms then that's what's causing his blight, but why would he do that to himself? "If we don't help him … he'll be Izanami's forever…"

"Hold on, why would Yato go and save you? None of this makes any sense." I don't get it either Lady Bishamon, but whatever reason Yato has he can tell us once we get him out!

"Rin?" I turn to face Rin; who had been glaring at the vortex for the entirety of the conversation. The one who had spoken had been Kazuma and was eyeing Rin. "You're not thinking of going in there for Yato, are you?"

I stared at Kazuma and then at Rin. "You're nuts! Only half an hour ago you couldn't even put a scratch on Kugaha!"

"Wait, you fought…" Before Bishamon could finish Rin laughed it off. I swear he's so much like Yato it's almost a pain. "I don't know a lot about this world of Gods, but phantoms are like demons as Yato said!"

"That's not entirely as he said…" I muttered out, annoyed.

Before either of us could say anything else the vent closed and all three of us ran over to it. A breath hitched in my throat and I noticed Rin and Hiyori staring at the cracked road in shock.

How are we meant to save Yato now without a way to get in or out?!

" _Please_ , Lady Bishamon, how can we get into the Underworld?" Hiyori asked, turning around to face the God of War.

"The entrance is sealed and now the vent is too," I said, explaining the situation to her.

"It doesn't matter. You can't go," We all turn to see Kofuku and Daikoku approaching from down the road. She looked surprisingly serious for a change.

"That's right. Help us! You can open up a vent!" Hiyori exclaimed.

"There is absolutely no way you can go into the Underworld. It's no place for humans you will never leave alive," Kofuku told us.

"Does that count me?" We all looked at Rin and he had a fierce expression of determination on his face. "I'm not necessarily human anyway, so do I count?"

"But Rinni … even so you're still half-human..." Kofuku told Rin, her expression full of concern. She looked like she really didn't want to open up a vent; afraid of putting us in danger yet she also wanted to get Yato back just as much as us.

I stared at him in shock. He was willing to risk his life to go into the Underworld to save Yato; my Master. I clenched my teeth together. I can't allow his to do something so reckless! Not after what he did just before! I rushed over to Bishamon and bowed before her. "Lady Bishamon, I beg of you! Please, take me into the Underworld! I'm willing to risk my name to save my Master!"

"Yukki, The only way you can do that is if you enter the Underworld as someone else's regalia." I stood back up and turned my attention towards Kofuku. She ... wasn't implying what I think she was. "Yukki, are you willing to become a Nora?" Kofuku explained to me what I had to do to save Yato.

Sh...She did...!

I opened my mouth; horrified, my eyes wide. I couldn't do that to Yato. Not after all we've been through. "There's no way he can do that!" I heard Hiyori shout from behind me.

"There is no need to sully your name; Blessed Vessel of Yato." I turned back around to face Bishamon to see her eyeing me. "You can leave this to me. I'll bring back your Master."

"Are you sure?"

" _Kura –_ stay here and look after Ebisu." Kuraha bowed at Lady Bishamon's order before she looked at Ebisu once more. "It makes no difference where he hides. The Heavens _will_ find him. Hopefully he'll recover enough to explain what he's been up to. We _must_ clear him of these charges. Now let's hurry – _Choki!_ " Kazuma's name glowed and he disappeared before flowing through the air as a beam of light and reappearing on Bishamon's ear as an earring.

I felt a pat on my shoulder as I stared at the pavement ground. I could lightly hear Kofuku and Bishamon's conversation before she left to get Yato as they both stood before the vent.

I can't do anything to help.

I can only rely on someone else to save him.

I'm useless…

I didn't want to become a Nora ... not even to help my own Master!

Dammit!

"Bisha, please, save him. Please get our Yatty back…"

"I will."

" _Kokki_!" Daikoku's name glowed and he disappeared, reappearing in Kofuku's hands as a black fan. "Don't do anything reckless. We want _all_ of you back here in one piece!"

Kofuku opened her Kokki, getting ready to open up another vent for Bishamon to jump into.

I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help Yato.

This is all I can do…

" _O band of thieves treading upon sacred land … with the Kokki I pierce you! Bore!"_

A loud gush of wind flew by me, Hiyori and Rin as the vent was reopened and we saw the swirling colours of purple and pink mixing together.

"Let's go!" We watched as Bishamon jumped into the vent and Kuraha lead Kofuku away from the vent at a safe distance.

I was still staring the ground; lost in my own world. I just feel so useless without Yato ... I'm not sure how he feels since he has Nora with him, but still...

I didn't expect to hear a yell from Hiyori however, especially at a time like this. "Rin, what are you doing!" I looked at where Rin had once been to where he was now. He was racing towards the vent, clutching his sword tightly in his hand!

"You idiot! What are you doing?!" I shouted as I tried to rush after him, but I was held back by Hiyori. "Hiyori, we have to stop him!"

"He's already too close to the vent! You heard what Kofuku said!" she told me and I looked back at her and nodded.

"What are we supposed to do then!?"

Kofuku heard me and Hiyori, turning her attention to us; only just noticing Rin jumping into the vent. A gasp escaped her lips as she watched his form fall down the pink and purple portal. "Rinni! No!"

My eyes were wide; tremors racked my body as we all watched the vent started to close and our half-demon friend had just gone through the vent.

What the hell…

Why did do that?

Did he really want to help that much?

Doesn't he ever listen!?

"RIN, YOU IDIOT!"


End file.
